


Give Me My Goddamn Platinum

by Croik



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Body Horror, Cunnilingus, Dark fic, F/M, Feeding, Gang Rape, Gore, Id Fic, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Multi, Rimming, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Whump, brain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: Platinum Trophy, Ultra rare.  Unlock conditions: Get Seabass fucked in every chapter of the game.





	1. An Emergency Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Tango's refusal to announce a sequel has forced me to subject their characters to the kinkiest of punishments. This is gonna be just a whole lot of Seb getting used and abused in every way possible. I'm not tagging the various characters and kinks until they appear because I like preserving ~surprise~ but rest assured it'll be dirtybad, wacky fun. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: JUST BECAUSE YOU ANNOUNCED THE SEQUEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE SAFE FROM ME, TANGO!!!
> 
> EDITEDIT: Plz be sure to check the tags, I am not responsible for ya squicks!

Sebastian watched, baffled and stunned, as a wraith in white slaughtered the police officers on the monitor. He'd grown up on the stories of the terrible things that went on in this hospital, maybe even believed a few, but ghosts? He leaned back, only to sense the temperature shifting behind him. He was greeted with a glimpse of a pale, ragged face, and light glinting off a length of polished, pointed metal.

Everything went dark. Each of Sebastian's sense were hacked from him and there was only the man's low, rumbling voice—not in his ears, but between them, vibrating along his sinews like flies on a spider's web. "It's too bad that they dragged you into this," it said. "But now that you're here, I may as well get some use out of you."

Something stabbed him in the neck, pumping him full of burning chemicals. They stung his veins and shot through his system like electricity, but by the time he cried out the heat was already abating. The world blinked back into existence around him, but it was all wrong: he was upside down, strung up like so much meat in a completely unfamiliar room. There was no sign of Joseph or the doctor, or anything that even remotely looked like the hospital. Shadows cast by sputtering fluorescent lights turned the chamber into a jumble of shapes that Sebastian could barely make out, but there was no mistaking certain additions: dead bodies hanging beside him, a dumpster full of rancid flesh, and somewhere close by, a barrel-chested butcher at work at his table.

 _What the fuck?_ Sebastian thought, over and over, as he cut himself loose from the snare and dropped to the tile floor. His clothing was immediately soaked through with rot, and he had to shove his mouth into the cook of his elbow to muffle his gagging. _Where the fuck am I? Who is that—what the fuck is going on?_

It didn't matter—his only course of action was to escape, ask questions later. Question his sanity later. When a quick investigation of the room's only exit presented him with a heavy lock, he returned to the butcher's layer and there spotted his means to freedom: a key ring hanging from a meat hook in the room's inner chamber, guarded by a goliath of a man wearing a metal face mask.

Sebastian held his breath. For some damn reason he felt echoes of whatever injection he'd been given thrumming through his system, and he began to sweat as his skin buzzed. Poisoned or not, there was still only way out. As patiently and silently as he could manage, he crept toward the grisly table. There was meat atop it, that much he could see and smell, and the butcher seemed to take a great interest in hacking it apart. God only knew what he was hoping to accomplish, if anything. Sebastian stayed low to the ground as he approached, waiting until the man had both hands wrist-deep in his subject and was completely engrossed. Then he made his move.

It should have been a clean lift. Sebastian slipped the ring off the hook, pinching the keys between his fingers to keep them from clacking together. He managed not to make a sound of any kind, even when he turned on the balls of his feet to head back.

But the Sadist turned anyway. Hard breath puffed against the inside of his mask and it almost seemed as if he'd _smelled_ the intruder. Sebastian pushed hard with his knees but he was already too late; the Sadist lunged, grabbing him by the back of his gun harness. With a growl that didn't sound human he yanked Sebastian nearly off his feet entirely, turning him about and slamming him up against the table.

He was met with a face full of internal organs. Cursing and gagging, Sebastian braced his hands to the metal and tried to push away, but the Sadist's gorilla-like palm was shoved between his shoulder blades and he couldn't get any leverage. Blood and fat oozed into the fibers of his clothing and stuck nauseatingly to his skin. The stench was almost worse, and the struggle against taking increasingly panicked breaths made his head swim.

 _You're dead_ , Sebastian thought as the Sadist loomed over him, shoving him harder into the table. _If you're lucky, he'll break your neck_ before _he cuts you up._ But he wasn't entirely out of fight. Still gripping the key ring in one hand, he managed to wriggle the knife he'd used to escape his snare out of his belt. He couldn't see what he was doing and could only pray as he plunged the blade backwards into his attacker.

He struck muscle—was even fairly confident that he was scraping ribs—but it didn't do him any good. The Sadist bellowed and grabbed his wrist, but he didn't retreat, didn't relent. In fact it just seemed to piss him off. He gave Sebastian's arm a yank that had him fearing for the socket, and as they struggled against each other, Sebastian's vest and shirt were drawn up, exposing the small of his back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sebastian hollered, twisting the knife still embedded in his adversary, without doing any more good. When he tried to kick, the Sadist shoved his feet further apart with his own and bore down, bruising Sebastian's hips against the table. It hurt like a son of a bitch and he expected at any moment that he'd feel a cleaver in his neck. What he felt instead was the Sadist's grimy fingers worming under his shirt.

Sebastian's mind went blank. His instincts knew immediately where that heavy, pawing exploration was leading to, and pure shock sent his reason into a tailspin. This couldn't happen. Chipping and rotten fingernails dragged along his waistline and he couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening, not to him. He felt the press of a hardening erection against his ass and thought he might be sick. It made no sense—what _the fuck_ was going on?

It wasn't until the Sadist began unbuckling his belt that Sebastian jolted back into action. "Get off me!" he continued to shout, ragged with panic as he writhed and stabbed and did everything in his power—again to no effect. "Don't fucking touch me—don't you fucking—" When the Sadist leaned back just enough to undo his own pants, Sebastian shoved against the table with his free had as hard as he could, trying to disrupt the creature's balance, to dig his knife into something vital, _anything_ , but then five iron knuckles were against his spine again, slamming his chest back to the table.

"Stop!" Sebastian thrashed weakly. His hand around the knife was going numb and the rest of him wasn't much better off. "You sick fuck! Joseph! Joseph, where the fuck—"

The Sadist shoved both their pants down, only just enough, and Sebastian gagged all over again at the slap of the naked cock against his ass cheeks. It was slick—why the fuck was it slick?—and then the bulging head was at his hole, bluntly prodding. He could do nothing but howl curses as the beast plunged into him.

He was fucking huge. Sebastian groaned through his teeth as inch by inch filled him almost more than he could take. All the strength was forced out of him and his thoughts scattered; he was helpless, stunned and aching as the Sadist fucked him into the table. _This can't be real_ , he thought, trying to make sense of it. He closed his eyes and shoved his forehead into the metal as he struggled for coherence. Heat was seething through his veins, thwarting his attempts. _This isn't fucking real._

"Don't try to fight it," said a voice in front of him, and Sebastian flinched, trying to lift his head, but then there were fingers twisting in his hair, pinning him down. It was the man with the needle; the rough texture of his voice sent ripples across Sebastian's skin, prickling not unlike the drugs he had administered. "I'm already inside you."

The Sadist thrust into him again, with so much strength that the tabled budged. His cock was like an iron rod and Sebastian moaned beneath the force. But past his fear and rage and shame, his blood crackled with energy. When the fingers tightened in his hair his body drew tight with them, throbbing and electric. "Fuck you!" he choked out, but when the Sadist rocked into him again, the jolt that swept through him was disgustingly welcome. He'd never been stretched so fully, never stroked so deeply. It was almost ludicrous that his ass could accommodate, but good God, could it. Sick with revulsion he finally resumed his fighting, but that only made his attacker more eager, punishing him with quickening pumps of his hips.

"Just take it, detective," said the ghost, and the venom coursing Sebastian's torso seemed to buzz in answer, rising in pitch. "Take what I'm offering you."

"You son of—" Sebastian tried again to lift himself up, but then the ghost had both hands on his shoulders, pushing him back—bracing him for the Sadist's next thrust. The smack of bare skin echoed through the chamber and Sebastian couldn't help a loud groan as the intruding cock screwed so tightly up his ass that he saw stars. His agony blurred into unwanted arousal as he hissed and swore into the bloody table. He didn't want to give in. He cursed the stirrings of pleasure that reverberated off each powerful stroke of the beast's flesh. Even so, his body was turning against him: his back arching, his toes clenching, even his own cock swelling. It was as if he'd been set alight and fire was licking his skin.

"Fuck," he groaned, as the Sadist's mad grunting grew sharper, his movements even more violent. "Oh fuck, _fuck you!"_

The Sadist shoved into him one more time and came, pouring into his victim in burst after burst. Sebastian whimpered at the sensation of wet heat flooding his overworked insides, ashamed at himself for taking any euphoria from it. The cock slid free and he gasped with relief. But then the Sadist stepped back, and without that extra support behind him, Sebastian's knees quickly gave out. He slid off the table and collapsed in a heap.

"Well done, Detective Castellanos," said the ghost from somewhere seemingly far away. "You've proved yourself somewhat entertaining, at least."

Sebastian quaked with anger. There were tears in his eyes preventing him from focusing well on his surroundings, but he was still holding the knife in one hand, the keys in the other. The Sadist was standing over him, mumbling contentedly to himself, giving him a few moments of opportunity. Pausing only long enough to draw his pants back up, Sebastian then took a deep breath and plunged his knife into the Sadist's Achilles tendon.

The Sadist bellowed furiously, and he had to grab for the edge of the table to keep from collapsing. Sebastian slashed at his other ankle, but he didn't wait to see if he had managed to fully incapacitate the brute. Though sore all over and half delirious, he dragged himself upright and bolted. He had the keys. He could get out. Whatever injuries and humiliations he had suffered, he could escape.

By the time he'd unlocked the exit, he could hear the Sadist wailing, followed by the roar of a chainsaw. And he ran.


	2. Remnants (of Kidman's Handiwork)

Sebastian slid down the embankment and landed right on his ass.

It took him a while to get moving afterwards. He was sore, exhausted, wounded, and entirely out of his goddamn mind. He'd watched his home town grinding itself in circles then plunged off a cliff into a forest that shouldn't have been there. Not to mention getting lit on fire by a beautiful nurse in a dentist chair from hell. Confused didn't begin to cover it; he'd gone straight past and into blind survival mode.

So when we saw the gun, he took it. Only four rounds but hopefully it would be enough for whatever animal was rooting about in the stall ahead of him. The light from an old kerosene lantern tossed shadows up on the rotting wood of some creature hunched on the ground, which was grunting and belching as it ripped shreds off a carcass. As Sebastian drew slowly closer, he realized the meat might have at one point been a man. And so had its killer.

A face turned toward him; a face both familiar and alien, human features distorted by oozing boils and bleached, torn skin. Its eyes gleamed eerie white as they swiveled into focus.

Sebastian stopped dead. "Connelly...?"

Oscar Connelly rose jerkily to his feet. His movements were stiff, and instead of answering only a thick hiss dribbled from his rotten mouth. He started forward with arms outstretched and Sebastian lifted the revolver. "Connelly," he said, as pointless as it seemed already. "Wait—it's me." When Connelly got too close he took a step back, his finger stretching indecisively past the trigger. "Please, Connelly. Don't do this."

"Are you really gonna shoot me, Detective?" Connelly asked, and Sebastian flinched, startled to hear his voice as rough and sick as his appearance. "After everything I've done for you?"

Sebastian's grip on the revolver loosened. "Connelly, what the hell—"

Connelly charged. With his hands already outstretched like some cheap Halloween decoration he had no trouble grabbing the gun from Sebastian's hands as soon as the distance between them was closed. Sebastian braced himself but he was too caught off guard to put up a proper resistance, and as Connelly crashed into him they dropped to the ground in a tangle.

"Connelly!" Sebastian managed to brace both hands to Connelly's shoulders and push just in time—he could hear the man's jaws clapping together overhead. Blood flecked across his face and he realized that a hole had been driven straight through the underside of Connelly's chin, his tongue visible through it.

 _This isn't him_ , Sebastian told himself as he tried to get his knees between them. _This can't be any more real than the hospital._ Finally he was able to get enough leverage to throw Connelly off, and he scrambled to his feet. _That fucking ghost is behind this somehow._

He spotted the revolver a few feet away and made a dive for it. On his knees he managed to snatch it up, but as soon as the grip was against his palm Connelly's heel came down on the back of his skull. His forehead smacked painfully against the uneven ground and his vision swam with flashes of dizzying light. There wasn't time to regain his senses before Connelly rolled him onto his back.

"Known me a long time, haven't you, Detective?" Connelly taunted as he sat down heavily on Sebastian's chest, forcing the air from his lungs. "And boy do I know you."

Sebastian squirmed, but he couldn't breathe, couldn't see. The gun was still in his hand but he was too disoriented to lift it. It took him much too long to realize that Connelly had unbuttoned his vest and was scooting further down his body. But when Connelly settled over his hips, when cold hands groped beneath his shirt, he sure as hell felt _that_.

"Connelly...?" Sebastian's stomach turned with déjà vu and he tried to push the hands away. "The fuck are you doing!"

"You know, they used to say Myra couldn't be tamed," Connelly said as he pushed back, straddling Sebastian's thighs. "You must be really packing to have gained her attention."

Sebastian flared with renewed, furious strength, and he swung the gun forward. As soon as he had a shot, Connelly reacted, closing his hand around the barrel. "Go ahead," he invited, leaning his forehead into the muzzle. His eyes glowed unearthly white, his skin rippling with boils, but it was still his voice beneath the corruption and it gave Sebastian's goose bumps. "Shoot me, Cas. Do it."

Sebastian's finger flexed against the trigger, but he was shaking and he couldn't pull. "Oscar," he said, distraught and helpless as Connelly unbuckled his belt with his other hand. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You're lucky, you know," said Connelly as he unbuttoned Sebastian's pants and drew his fly open. "So many opportunities you've had. You really shouldn't waste them."

He eased Sebastian's cock free. The stroke of his oozing palm was slick and grotesque, and Sebastian gagged. _That's not Connelly_ , he told himself firmly, thumbing back the revolver's hammer. _It's that fucking pervert. Just shoot him!_ He took a deep breath. _Fucking shoot it!_

Sebastian started to pull the trigger, but then Connelly leaned down, swiftly taking Sebastian's cock into his mouth. He went rigid. He could feel the boils bubbling against his skin, but more disturbing was the scrape of jagged teeth. Their gentle pinch, combined with a warning look from Connelly's dead eyes, quickly drove Sebastian's finger off the trigger again. One wrong move and his dick was dinner.

 _You're already fucked_. Sebastian tried to keep still despite his shuddering, unable to do anything but watch as Connelly began sucking him off. _Just like that fucker from before—he's gonna rape you, then kill you._ He took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to Connelly's slow rhythm; maybe he would pull back enough that a shot across his scalp could take him out without endangering anatomy. But then Connelly bobbed his head, taking him in to the root, and his senses tangled.

It felt fucking good. Connelly's tongue seemed to vibrate with the growths undulating across its surface, strange but tantalizing against the underside of Sebastian's cock. It sent a pulse all up his weary body, and he felt it again: the buzz of the drugs in his veins being revved. Whatever that fucking ghost had pumped him with was surging back to his forefront, and to his disgust, his cock swelled in the suckling confines of Connelly's skilled mouth.

"S-Stop," Sebastian begged. His arm shook with the effort of keeping the gun lifted, but he didn't dare let it drop. His other hand pushed at Connelly's head, meaning to shove him away, but instead his fingers wound in the man's hair. "Connelly, you can't...this isn't you..."

Connelly drew back, and the firm suction of his mouth, all the way to the quivering tip, had Sebastian moaning. When he leaned in again, however, he changed tactics. He tucked the head of Sebastian's cock beneath his tongue, letting it butt against the soft and gooey palette just behind his bottom teeth. The press of ivory had Sebastian tensing fearfully, but as Connelly rocked forward, his mouth gave way. Muscle and skin parted beneath the press of Sebastian's cock, stretching to accommodate until he could feel night air licking his head from the other side. He was stroked by a ring of sticky flesh, tightening amazingly around his shaft once the head was through, down and down toward his belly. He'd never known anything like it, and was so busy quivering excitedly with the new sensation that it wasn't until Connelly began to ease back and forth that he realized he was fucking the hole in his chin.

"Like that?" Connelly teased, each movement of his tongue morbidly exhilarating as it nudged Sebastian's cock against his teeth. Even that pain was frighteningly enticing. "Is that tight enough for you?"

"Oscar...!" Sebastian tried to tell him again to stop, but all that came out of him were strained moans. He even found himself arching his back into Connelly's attentions. The fire The Sadist had lit in his belly and never satisfied was suddenly roaring in want of release. "Please...!"

Connelly pulled back, smacking his lips. He went back to sucking Sebastian normally for a few strokes, only to lift his tongue and invite him back into that sweet, stretchy ring. By then some of the wound had stitched back together, allowing Sebastian's cock to plunge through an even tighter opening. Sebastian forgot all will to fight. He thrust into Connelly's jaw, groaning and shivering as shame and ecstasy drew him ever closer. Over and over Connelly obliged him, letting him fuck the puckered hole, letting it heal, letting Sebastian penetrate it anew. Again and again, until the pressure became unbearable and Sebastian was whimpering with need.

"Yes," Connelly hissed, taking Sebastian in and then teasing his exposed head with swipes of his thumb. "Yes, surrender to me, Sebastian."

He sealed his lips over the root of Sebastian's cock and sucked, the sudden heat contrasting wildly with air cooling its tip. Sebastian bucked, wanting every inch of his straining erection to experience the warmth, the cold, the fleshy grip. All at once he came, his body snapping tight as burst after burst spat against Connelly's chest, his fingers spasming.

The gun went off. Connelly's skull split open beneath the .38 and Sebastian reared back, shocked, bruising his cock against Connelly's teeth in his desperation to retreat. In a panic he scrambled away from Connelly's spilling blood, until his back hit the wall of the stall. There he sat, gasping and gagging, out of his wits.

"Oh God...." Sebastian choked on a sob as he dragged his pants up. "Oh God, Connelly...." He looked again and almost vomited at the sight of Connelly's body slumped on the ground, a crater where the back of his skull should have been. He crammed his fists into his eyes and struggled to breathe.

 _That wasn't Connelly_ , he told himself fiercely. _When has he ever called you "Sebastian"? Detective, Castellanos, Cas...never Sebastian. That wasn't him._ He sucked in a huge breath and held it, willing it to clear his mind. _It was that thing. That ghost that's trying to drive you mad._

Sebastian wiped his face and climbed shakily to his feet. He tucked in his shirt, fastened his belt, and finally retrieved the lantern from the shed. He glanced only once at the human remains Connelly had been feeding on to assure himself again. _That wasn't him. Connelly...was already gone_.

Without looking at Connelly again, he hurried deeper into the woods.


	3. Cocks of the Horde

"That is a shit idea," said Sebastian, huddled behind the barn door, his gun in his hand. "I'm not going in there."

"There's no other way for us to get through the gate," countered Jimenez. "Now look: the chainsaw is just within reach, and the brute is in chains. We already cleared out the others so what's there to fear?"

Sebastian shot him a look. " _We_?"

"Detective, please, we don't have time for this."

Sebastian grunted and turned his attention inward again. After half an hour of creeping about the rural village, dispatching its undead occupants and disarming its traps, there seemed to be only one threat left: The Sadist, chained up in one of the barn's pig stalls. He was thrashing and grunting, and the sound of it made Sebastian ill with revulsion. It was a cruel fate that had forced their paths to cross again, and so soon. But the chainsaw sitting at his feet was the only way to cut through the iron holding their way out shut, and Jimenez was right. They didn't have any time.

"Fine," Sebastian muttered, and he slipped the crossbow off his shoulder, handing it over. "Cover me."

"I don't know how to use this," Jimenez whined. "Give me the gun."

"But _I'm_ the one that's...." Sebastian rubbed his face and surrendered. "All right, whatever." He handed Jimenez his revolver and slotted a fresh bolt into the crossbow. "But that thing only has three shots left, so make them count."

Sebastian crept out of hiding. With the crossbow brandished he made his way slowly into the barn, eyeing every shadow as he went. The Sadist grew louder and Sebastian wrapped his finger around the trigger of his weapon, eager to put a metal shaft through his skull. If only he'd had some more time to practice, he would have fired, but the shot was poor, and with only one spare bolt hanging from his belt he couldn't trust his inexperienced aim.

 _He's chained_ , he told himself as he rounded the stall's opening. _Just put it through his heart and be done with it._ At last they were face to face, and Sebastian went rigid when the Sadist stopped his fighting to stare back at him. His eyes were eerie white like all the others, maybe even blind, but they were unrelenting. It made Sebastian's knees weak.

"Okay, mother fucker," he said as he braced the crossbow's stock to his shoulder. "Hold still."

He fired, and was granted instant gratification from the bolt striking its intended target, stabbing deep into the Sadist's chest. His howls of agony, muffled by the metal face mask, were music to Sebastian's ears. But then the Sadist lurched forward, one strong swing of his arm snapping the chains that had been holding him prisoner.

Sebastian reared back, cursing as he struggled to fit the second bolt, but it was already too late. A fist came rushing toward him, and the next moment he was out cold.

When Sebastian awoke some time later, it was to an unwelcome gust of cold wind against his bare skin. Goose bumps skittered up and down his legs, and he realized with a jolt of horror that he'd been stripped of his pants. His ankles and wrists were bound in the same iron chains that had been holding The Sadist prisoner, stretching him across the entrance to the stall. For a moment he feared a sickle in his gut, gruesome evisceration, but then he heard voices hissing throughout the barn, tinged with anticipation. If there had been anything in his stomach to begin with it would have ended up on the ground.

 _Not again_ , Sebastian thought, blinking away the haze from his blackout. There were half a dozen villagers gathered in the barn, brandishing farming tools and torches, but it was The Sadist's familiar, hulk-like frame that he was able to make out first. _This fucking sick bastard wants his way with you again._

"Let...me go," Sebastian wheezed. He tried to struggle against the chains, but his hands were already tingling with cold, his feet spread too far apart to be of any use. "Let me go! You sick fucks! Don't you fucking touch me!"

The Sadist cocked his head to the side. There was a gaping hole in his chest where the bolt had struck, blood still oozing down his stomach, but it didn't seem to concern him in the least. He stepped closer, and Sebastian growled.

"You like what you see, you perverted piece of shit?" he challenged, and when The Sadist was within range, he spit on him. A thick glob mixed with blood rolled down The Sadist's facemask. "How about you go fuck all of _them_ , huh?"

The Sadist grunted and tilted his head again, this time in indication. When Sebastian looked, he wasn't surprised to see Jimenez among the zombies – skin gray and rupturing, eyes gleaming white. They were all going to look like that sooner or later, he figured. But then Jimenez shuddered and came forward. His steps were jerky and halting like Connelly, and the déjà vu rotted Sebastian's already tender stomach.

"Hey, Doc," he called, even knowing it was pointless. "Doc! Fucking snap out of it and help me!"

"Don't be silly, Detective," said Jimenez ducking beneath Sebastian's arm to maneuver behind him. "You know what happens next."

 _It's him again_. Sebastian continued to thrash and curse as Jimenez's clammy palm cupped his hip. _What the fuck did the doc call him?_ "Ruvik?" he called, craning his head back even though he had no hope of seeing what the old man was up to. "Is that your name? Are you him, you son of a bitch?"

"Shh, now," said Jimenez. He trailed the backs of his knuckles down Sebastian's spine almost reverently. "There's no need for that."

Sebastian tried to lean away, but there was nowhere to go. He turned his hateful eyes on The Sadist and his assembly, each of them watching eagerly, almost panting for it. Sebastian ground his humiliation into rage and glared back at them in turn, baring teeth. _You'll have an opening,_ he promised himself. _Just like...the last times, Jesus Christ. Just let them get it over with and save your strength for your chance._

But then Jimenez did something unexpected: he dropped to his knees. Sebastian heard him thump to the barn floor, and suddenly hot breath was tickling the scar on his lower back. "What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to squirm away. "Get away from me!"

"Hush, detective," said Jimenez, and, caressing Sebastian's hips, he leaned in to press a kiss to his tailbone.

 _The fuck?_ Sebastian glanced to The Sadist, whose half a visible face was still completely unreadable. He took a breath to voice more complaints, but then Jimenez lowered himself, dipping his tongue to tease the top of Sebastian's ass crack. It was so unexpected he had no idea how to react. Harsh whiskers scratched the insides of his cheeks as Jimenez nosed greedily between them, until reaching his apparent goal of licking across Sebastian's hole.

"Fucking...bastard...!" Sebastian's devotion to cursing was interrupted, however, by the approach of The Sadist. The brute moved in much closer, until they were chest to chest and Sebastian was cringing at the flow of blood heating his naked stomach. Ten thick fingers reached around to grip his ass, plying him open. Sebastian grunted and writhed, repulsed by the sensation of Jimenez humming against him in approval.

"You're sick," he snarled against The Sadists's facemask. "You're fucking sick!"

Undeterred, The Sadist only spread him wider. Jimenez took full the full opportunity granted; he licked Sebastian's asshole up and down as if it were a lollipop, traced and massaged it with his tongue. His beard was stinging but his lips surprisingly gentle, almost soothing against the so recently punished orifice. As he lavished his hungry attentions it was almost a relief—at least he hadn't gone straight for the dry fucking Sebastian had expected. It was wet and warm and so focused, almost worshipful.

There had to be worse fates. "You're sick," Sebastian continued to hiss anyway, his skin flushing even within the open chill of the barn. "You're...ah, _fuck_." Jimenez lapped at his taint, and his brain went momentarily white. "You're....you're sick." He closed his eyes to block out the gleeful expressions on his audience, but he had no defense against their gooey cackles. "You're all...."

Jimenez's tongue screwed up his ass, and he couldn't help it; he moaned, back arching involuntarily with the intrusion. Jimenez humming against his tender skin made it buzz and turned his thoughts to static. Gradually, some of his tension began to unfurl. Jimenez wasn't going to hurt him. All he had to do was hold still, and it would pass. It wasn't even so bad, really. The doctor really knew his way around an asshole, it seemed, and soon Sebastian's entire body was going strangely lax, sagging more heavily against The Sadist's chest.

Jimenez gave him a few more licks inside and out and then finally pulled back. By then Sebastian was breathing hard, dizzy, and he wasn't surprised when a new set of cold hands gripped his hips. One of the haunted that had been watching was pressing up against his back, its cock cool and slick against his ass that The Sadist was still so generously spreading wide. _Oh_ , Sebastian thought, _so that's how it is._ And then the creature rocked forward, inside him.

It wasn't nearly as large as The Sadist, thank fuck, and Jimenez had been so generous in his preparations that Sebastian had no trouble taking the cock. As long as he was complacent for the moment, the beasts would have their way and he'd be all right. With eyes still shut he concentrated on breathing, in and out, as the haunted began to fuck him in quick, hard thrusts. Its grunting and cackling was almost worse than the punishment it was dealing out, and Sebastian had to clamp his teeth together to keep from shouting for it—and it's whooping peers—to just shut the hell up and get it over with.

"Kill you," Sebastian instead growled against The Sadist's muzzled chin. "I'll kill you...."

The haunted sped up, its jagged nails digging into Sebastian's waist, and climaxed prematurely. Sebastian gagged at sensation of cold jizz filling him up. _Maybe that's it,_ he thought as the creature retreated back into the wordless gurgles of approval of its fellows. But then Jimenez was back, greedy lips and tongue slurping up cum.

"You're so _wrong_ ," Sebastian grumbled, trying to squirm away from the touch even though he didn't have the strength or leverage to do so. Jimenez carried on anyway, licking and caressing, and despite his disgust, Sebastian had little choice but to relax into it again. The gentle strokes of his tongue were downright soothing after the inelegant dicking he'd received.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Jimenez moved out of the way again. Sebastian wasn't surprised to find yet another set of hands taking hold of him. _Just endure_ , he told himself fiercely as another, longer cock squirmed into him. _You're not dead. You just have to survive_.

The second haunted took his time. Maybe the former had served as a warning example, because he eased in slow, letting Sebastian feel his full length—still not the worst Sebastian had been subjected to, but damn, he felt it. When the haunted pulled back he retreated so far he was in danger of falling loose, but then he surged forward again, burying to the root. Sebastian couldn't help but gasp, his body drawing taut around the intrusion. Every measured thrust was steady and oh so deep, and it only took a few to leave him moaning.

The mob of haunted crowed and jeered with approval. _Kill them all later_ , Sebastian thought as he hissed and groaned, surrendering to his undead abuser. _For now, endure_. With every moment that passed his control slipped further, and just as he was quivering and at his weakest, The Sadist replied to him with a low, rumbling moan of his own.

Sebastian could feel it through his chest, but even more so through the face mask. The metal was cool to the touch but when Sebastian's head sagged, he could feel its reverberations against his cheek. He thoughtlessly mumbled in answer. And when another heavy thrust from the haunted caused Sebastian to yelp, The Sadist again replied, humming with encouragement. It vibrated throughout what little space was between them, and Sebastian found himself pressing his lips up against the iron, letting the murmurs tingle against his tongue. At least it was something else to focus on, something...almost gentle.

The second haunted came, and in his wake Jimenez returned to again lick him clean. Then the third stepped up: a rough customer with a curved cock that fucked him like a drunken rabbit, quick and sloppy and completely unsatisfying. Sebastian tried to block it out by devoting his full attention to the Sadist's voice resonating against his teeth. _At least this one had a real dick on him_ , he thought, his mind dissolving into madness with each new "lover." The fourth was stubby and desperate, the fifth mechanical and inexperienced. He leaned harder into The Sadist with every haunted that got its fill while leaving him so utterly unsatisfied. _Maybe they're saving the best for last,_ he thought.

Sebastian lost count. He might have passed out through one or two, but he snapped back to coherence at the sound of Jimenez's voice, speaking for the first time since they had started. "There you are, brother," the doctor was saying. "Come have your turn."

Thick, flabby fingers groped along his backside. Sebastian didn't bother trying to get a good look at the man, if he could be called that; he just braced himself, hoping there weren't too many more lined up behind him. A fat belly flattened up against his back; the haunted panted with the effort of just getting in close enough for his chubby little prick to make contact. The damn was mostly head, broad and bulbous, and when he pushed in, Sebastian groaned through his teeth. None of the others had been that thick and his thoroughly punished ass throbbed with complaint.

"Easy, Valerio," said Jimenez nearby. "He's had a rough night already."

 _That's not the doc's fat brother_ , Sebastian reminded himself. _It's him—it's all just the same mother fucker that started this_. He braced himself, but then Valerio pulled back, his dick falling free. Then shoved into him again, bluntly, forcing Sebastian's weary body to make way anew. As he kept it up, Sebastian shuddered all over with fresh humiliation; that really was all the poor haunted fuck had to work with. Just a clumsy, bloated head, prying him open with every jerky thrust. By then Sebastian was so slick that he wasn't fearful of real injury, but God was it infuriating. After all the grotesque partners he'd endured, the thought of being plugged over and over until he finally came was unbearable.

" _Fuck me_ ," Sebastian growled, scraping his teeth against The Sadist's mask. "You're last, right? Just fucking get it over with!" Valerio sped up, and Sebastian grimaced at the skin slapping against his back. "At least you've got a real dick on you. Just fuck me already!"

The Sadist's eyes narrowed, and his breath huffed through his nose as if he were laughing. When he leaned forward, Sebastian could again feel the hard outline of his cock, and yet another deplorable revelation came over him: maybe he really did want it. After so many failed attempts, maybe he really was ready to be properly filled, maybe even owned. And as soon as The Sadist saw him considering that conclusion, he laughed again and stepped back.

Valerio came; he was all out of strength and couldn't even stay in for that much, jizzing against the backs of Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian would have strangled the life out of him if only his hands were free. He sagged against the chains, mortified by The Sadist's cruel glare of approval, and then suddenly his shackles went slack. Whatever had been holding the chains to the barn stall was released, and without anything to hold him, Sebastian collapsed into straw.

" _Fuck!_ " Sebastian struggled to get his elbows beneath him, his fingers working to try and draw their feeling back. He knew that something worse was about to follow. But when he was finally able to lift his head, he realized with a chill that the Haunted were all gone. Every one of his rapists had disappeared, even Valerio and The Sadist. All that remained was Jimenez, puking his guts out deeper in the stall.

Sebastian managed to lean against a stall post as he caught his breath and got his bearings. "Fuck," he said again, so very far from being able to comprehend what had happened. "God fucking damn it...."

Jimenez gagged some more as he tried to scrape the cum out of his beard. At least he was back to looking human. "Detective," he croaked, and when he had the gall to approach, it was with Sebastian's missing pants. "I...I don't know what to say, I didn't.... Dear God, I'm not...."

"I know," Sebastian muttered. The last thing he gave a shit about was trying to console the man, but he shook his head and made an attempt anyway. "It wasn't you. It was that Ruvik guy, right? Controlling you? I've seen it before."

"...Yes." Jimenez awkwardly turned his back while Sebastian fought his pants back on. "I could hear his voice. But I don't understand, I didn't think he had any interest in...." He coughed against his sleeve. "I'm...sorry."

"It wasn't you," Sebastian repeated. He finally managed to wrangle his belt closed. "Just help me up."

Jimenez grimaced as he lent Sebastian his arm. "I think you should...rest, for a moment. After all that...."

The thought of staying in the barn any longer was nauseating—not that anywhere else would have been safer. They were nothing but puppets now, subject to Ruvik's twisted will at any moment. And there was nothing they could do about it.

"We have to keep moving," said Sebastian, and he motioned toward the chainsaw. "Grab it and let's get the hell out of here."


	4. The Impatient

A dimly lit room at the end of a long and narrow hall. Sebastian knew better. He didn't have a choice, so he went anyway, but as he swung open the double doors he just knew that some new, bizarre creature bent on taking advantage of him would appear. So at least he could pat himself on the back when he was vindicated by a six-limbed she-devil bursting out of the floor in a fountain of blood.

He ran as fast as his weary body could go. He burned every corpse along the way, threw debris in her path and laid traps in his wake. It didn't make one lick of difference. She caught up to him in the elevator, her Banshee-like cries echoing painfully in the enclosed space. Sebastian shoved the muzzle of his shotgun into her throat and pulled the trigger, only to be met with a humiliating _click_. Out of ammo.

_At least it's a woman this time_ , Sebastian thought distantly as the shrieking witch dragged him to the floor.

He had no idea what to expect. All her skin was charred nearly to black, crusty and flaking, and giving off an ungodly odor that Sebastian knew he would never be rid of. She pinned him on his back and her hair formed a greasy shield all around them. He could only barely make out the twisted gnarl that made up her face. Every inch of her was grotesque, and if she had any plans to fuck him like every other goddamned freak he'd come up against, she was going to have a hell of a time getting him hard enough for it. He already couldn't stop gagging.

But apparently Laura didn't have the time or the ingenuity to even worry about that, because instead she simply used her extremely long limbs to hold him down and sat directly on his face.

Sebastian flailed helplessly beneath her. Her steaming cunt was sealed over mouth, her charred lips parting to reveal warm, moist flesh, suffocating him. Her juices invaded his nostrils and choked his throat. Desperately he flailed, digging his fingernails into her thighs and hips, but he had no hope of dislodging her. She had twice his weight in muscle and he had no leverage, not even a weapon he could reach.

At least The Sadist and his horde had made it fairly clear from the start he had a chance of surviving. If Laura didn't move, he was dead—it was already hard enough staying conscious. Sebastian screamed muffled cries into her muff, kicking and raking, only to come to the realization he had only one hope. There was only one thing the mad creature wanted, same as the rest.

_Don't you fucking puke_ , he warned himself, and he forced his mouth open, shoving his tongue up against Laura's oversized clit.

She _howled_ , and for a moment Sebastian was convinced he'd made a mistake and she was about to gut him. Instead, she bucked against him with such force that he felt something in his nose crack beneath her pelvis. Blood flooded his sinuses, but it didn't matter because he was already choking. At least it meant he couldn't taste _her_ as strongly. Fighting a constant battle against his gag reflex, he latched onto her swollen pussy with tongues and teeth, gnawing and sucking with all the malice a creature like her deserved.

He didn't have much time, and thankfully, it seemed to do the trick. Laura rocked against him eagerly, shrieking and groaning. She even thrust so forcefully that Sebastian felt his back scrape across the elevator floor, pushing him just out of her reach. For just a moment his mouth was set free, and he drew in a hasty gulp of air before Laura's talons around his ankles dragged him back. But it was working, by God. More desperate than ever, Sebastian wormed one hand between them so he could shove three fingers up her cunt. With a scream he could only hope to interpret as approval, she crushed even more of her weight down on him. He lapped, and he bit, and he fucked her down to his numb knuckles with everything he had, until she was quivering. _Finally_ she came, her juices flooding down his jaw, his throat, the spasms of her hips bruising him.

His stomach couldn't take it any longer. Thankfully, as Laura wound down from her orgasm she fell forward against her long hands, giving Sebastian enough room to twist on his side and vomit. There was only blood and cum for him to throw up, and afterwards he could barely move, gasping and gagging, his lungs on fire.

"Give him some room, Laura," said a gravely voice above him. "Let him breathe."

Laura backed off, but the voice had drawn rage back to Sebastian's forefront, and he couldn't even be relieved he'd survived. "You...!" He shoved his palms against the floor, trying to roll back, to lift his head, but he couldn't get any strength into his oxygen-deprived limbs and his gaze was still swimming in black. "You _fuck...!"_

"Breathe, Sebastian," said Ruvik. "There's still so much more left to come."

Sebastian finally managed to sit up. He rubbed his watering eyes, and by the time they cleared he only caught a glimpse of Ruvik leaning against the wall of the elevator, Laura hunched at his side and tucked beneath his arm. He was drawing his fingers gently through her long hair tenderly. Then they were gone in a puff of smoke, and with a quiet chime, the elevator doors opened.

"Fuck you," Sebastian panted, not caring if they heard. "Fuck you both—fuck you all." He stayed put for a while, catching his breath and coughing up the rest of his stomach's contents, before regaining his strength and moving on.


	5. His Inner Recesses

Once again, Sebastian couldn't breathe.

He stood in the chamber doorway for what might have been a quarter hour, just staring. After surviving Laura he had faced a menagerie of other beasties, leaving him battered and burned, exhausted, and a lingering taste of invisible tentacles in his mouth and down his throat. But none of that compared to the challenge before him, and the dread it seeped into his bloodstream.

The chamber was a lab, and in the center was a bathtub connected to a machine, and in the bathtub was Joseph.

At least, it looked like Joseph. There was no way to know for sure, not after the bizarre horrors he'd witnessed within the facility already. Even if it _was_ Joseph, there was no telling what would become of him, if he were to stir. Sebastian thought of Jimenez, and Connelly before that, and he couldn’t help but gag. But he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to go on alone, so after many long minutes of agonizing deliberation, he stepped cautiously into the room.

Joseph didn't stir. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that he was resting more or less comfortably in the water-filled tub, no marks visible on his body—no blood, no bruises. His breathing was slow and steady, and the only hint of discontent was a slight pinch between his eyebrows. Sebastian stopped next to the tub and watched him for a while longer, cautious. He had never watched his partner sleep. It was a strange thought to occur to him out of nowhere, but it was the truth. Joseph had seen him sleep, he was sure, though it might have been more accurate to say he had watched over him during a drunken unconscious stupor more than once. Suddenly he felt like the world's biggest asshole. He couldn't shake the sensation that it was _his_ fault Joseph was wrapped up in this nightmare mess completely.

"Hey, Joseph." Sebastian reached into the tub and gave Joseph's cheek a light slap. "C'mon, partner. Time to wake up."

Joseph didn't stir, but at least there was warmth in his cheeks, breath whistling through his nostrils. Sebastian sighed with relief to have been assured of that much. He gave Joseph another shake, which also didn't seem to do any good. He had just started to turn his attention to the machinery instead when he was drawn back by a quiet murmur.

"Joseph?" Sebastian asked again, prodding, and his pulse quickened when he was answered with a furrowing of Joseph's eyebrows. But that was all it was. Joseph mumbled something in his sleep but didn't show any further signs of waking. It was unexpectedly charming, and Sebastian was struck again by the unusual thought that he'd never seen his partner in such a vulnerable state. His skin had never seemed so soft, his parted lips so full.

Sebastian swiftly drew his hand back. _No, fuck that_ , he thought, tingling with heat. _The hell is the matter with you?_ Nothing had happened and yet his body was buzzing with warning. His ears ached with a familiar whine of electricity but he couldn't raise his hands to staunch them. He suddenly couldn't do much of anything except stare down at Joseph in the tub, his stomach in knots, his palms sweating.

Joseph's brow knit further, his breath stuttering. Was he dreaming? Despite telling his feet to walk away, Sebastian leaned in closer again, his fingertips brushing the surface of the water. It was warmer than it had been a moment ago. "Joseph?" he asked, in a whisper then, as if not wanting him to wake after all. He touched Joseph's knee. Squeezed. "It's me."

_No it's not._ Sebastian wavered, dizzy with horror, as his hand suddenly moved without him, sliding up Joseph's leg. _That's not you, this isn't you doing that!_ He was shaking, and without meaning to he palmed the firm muscles of Joseph's inner thigh. _Squeezed_. They were so well toned his imagination was immediately flooded with fantasies of sturdy legs wrapped around his hips.

"Ruvik," Sebastian hissed, because he couldn't manage greater volume than that as he began to—involuntarily—massage his way up toward Joseph's groin. "Jesus Christ, don't do this."

He expected a ghost to appear and taunt him further, hiss in his ear and pump him full of more of those damnable drugs. Nothing stirred. There was only Sebastian's pulse in his ears and his breath in his teeth. But it had to be Ruvik—it _had_ to be. He commanded his limbs to retreat, but instead his hand surged forward, kneading his palm into Joseph's crotch. Disgust and panic whipped at him, eyes glued to Joseph's as he dreaded his partner waking up to this mad indignity. If Ruvik didn't make himself known, how could ever explain himself?

Still, Joseph didn't wake. He inhaled sharply, and shivered, and whispered, "Sebastian…."

Sebastian's stomach turned over. It wasn't that he hadn't known; he'd always known, always picked up on those stares that lasted a little too long, concern that went a little too deep. For all that he played close to his chest, Joseph wasn't that good at hiding his true feelings about anything. But Sebastian had never dreamed he would ever have to honestly confront those unspoken exchanges, and he sure as hell never thought he'd be squeezing Joseph's cock as he lay unconscious in a madhouse bathtub, for Christ's sake, where the hell was Ruvik!?

"Don't," Sebastian begged through clenched teeth even as he stroked Joseph through his slacks. Joseph murmured quietly in his sleep and even seemed to part his thighs wider, as much as the tub allowed it. "Please, don't—not to him." But no bodily part of him was interested in obeying, and he couldn't stop himself from unbuckling Joseph's belt. "He doesn't…we don't deserve this, god damn it!"

The lab around them remained unrelentingly silent. _Wake up_ , Sebastian thought instead as he unfastened his own belt and pants with shaking hands. _Wake up, fight me off, Joseph. Just fucking put a bullet in me if you have to!_ _This isn't me!_

He climbed into the tub, displaced water splashing out over the sides and onto the tile. Joseph swayed but otherwise wasn't disturbed as Sebastian struggled to yank down his soaked trousers. _This goes beyond wrong_ , he thought, helpless and hating himself, as his cock swelled in anticipation. _This is worse than sick._ But there was nothing he could do but close his eyes as the rest of him carried on, pushing Joseph's knees higher. He braced himself as best he could in the slippery tub and thrust deeply into Joseph's ass.

Joseph gasped. Sebastian kept his eyes squeezed shut, too terrified to do otherwise, his teeth grinding until they ached. Fuck, it felt good—the warmth of the water surrounding them, the tight but somehow welcoming clench of his partner, the inhuman energy sweeping through him. He thought unwittingly of the barn and the however many Haunted that had claimed him so mercilessly only to leave him unsatisfied, and how different, how _exciting_ it was to finally have control. But no, those were Ruvik's thoughts in his head—they had to be, because he was revolted beyond all reason, wracked with guilt even as he gave Joseph another sound pump of his hips. There was no fucking way he wouldn't wake up now! Sebastian fully expected to be damned to hell before it was done.

Fighting didn't seem to be an option anymore, not that it ever had, so Sebastian gave up. He let Ruvik manipulate him as he pleased, gripping Joseph tightly as he fucked him up against the wall of the tub. Maybe that would at least get it over with as quickly as possible. The sloshing water and his own half-sobbed breaths covered up all other sound in the lab at first, but then Sebastian heard it: a moan that was almost a whimper, which rippled across his clammy skin. Without meaning to, he opened his eyes, convinced that Joseph would be awake and horrified.

But that wasn't what he found. Joseph's own eyes were still closed, brow still knit, but despite the grotesque act taking place he had barely moved. His jaw was slack and he was panting and murmuring with pleasure—his unconscious body arched in eager welcome for Sebastian's pistoning cock. Fucking hell he looked like he wanted it, as badly as anyone had ever wanted it from him, as Sebastian groaned at the sight. His lips were fumbling Sebastian's name as if he were dreaming about his partner inside him already.

Maybe Ruvik was controlling him, too. Maybe Sebastian was imagining it. But he sped up anyway, letting Joseph's enraptured voice surge and crest all through him. He never should have kept him waiting, he thought madly, flush with tingling heat. He fucked his full cock into Joseph shuddered with delight when Joseph moaned encouragingly. Had he wanted this all along, too? Suddenly he had no idea, all that mattered was they had each other now, and he was determined to give Joseph the best screwing of his life, faster and deeper and more passionate than anything he'd known awake or not.

Joseph cried out, and suddenly he drew in tight around Sebastian's cock, quaking and groaning through his climax. Sebastian thrust into him one more time, crushing his balls against Joseph's ass as he came in white hot bursts of sickening pleasure. He very nearly blacked out his head was swimming so badly from the force of his orgasm. As he wound down, huffing and gagging, the cold horror at what he'd done began to settle in his gut.

"Joseph…?" He pulled out, but before he could check his partner, the tub suddenly bucked beneath them. The porcelain tipped both of them out onto the floor in a rush a foul water. Sebastian welcomed the excuse to lie flat for a while, trying to make sense of what had happened. When he had some of his wits pasted back together he re-fastened his pants and turned to check his partner. "Joseph?"

Joseph hadn't moved from his space on the floor. Sebastian checked to make sure he was breathing and his pulse strong before tucking him back into his pants as well. "I'm sorry," he choked out, utterly humbled by shame as he tidied Joseph up as best he could. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Joseph's gloved hand snapped around his wrist, and he went stiff, beside himself with dread as he watched Joseph claw himself back to consciousness. His voice came out as a frail whisper. "Joseph?"

Joseph sat up with a groan. He rubbed his face and adjusted his glasses, and when he looked to Sebastian it was with strained but relatively calm confusion. "Seb?"

Sebastian thought his lungs might catch fire at any moment. "Are you…okay?"

Joseph stretched his back with a deep wince. "I don't know what I am," he said, holding his head dizzily. "But it's definitely not okay. What happened?"

"I…." Sebastian was ready to throw up at any moment, but when he tried to get the words out, they wouldn't come. How could he possibly say it? Joseph was watching him with seemingly no comprehension of the minutes before—he had no idea where to start or how to explain. He swallowed hard, still intending to make some attempt up until he said, "I don't know. I just found you here."

Joseph stretched again, grimacing, and motioned for Sebastian to help him stand. Slowly, his confusion twisted into something worse, but there was no way he suspected his partner was the cause of whatever pain he was in. No fucking way. Sebastian tried again to come clean, but then Joseph shook his head.

"Damn, I'm sore," said Joseph, rubbing the small of his back. "But I think…I'm all right." He straightened up and took a deep breath. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know," replied Sebastian to keep himself from screaming. "But I think we should get the hell out of here."

"Agreed."

He would tell him, once they were safe, he decided. He would confess everything once they were as far away from Ruvik and Beacon as possible.


	6. Not Loosening the Grip on My Ass

For better or worse, it seemed that the giant twins were more interested in each other than Sebastian. But it sure sucked being caught between them.

He'd been trying to duck under a stone archway when one of them grabbed him across his chest. The creature had dragged him back, pinned him tightly to his body so that Sebastian could feel the press of an enormous cock between his shoulder blades. He'd expected as much, but it was still a shock to feel that much girth twitching in ready, and it occurred to him that he might not survive all of it. But then the twin had appeared, forgetting his weapon and his hunt to instead grab his apparent brother in a tight embrace. They'd kissed and swayed and murmured wordless gibberish to each other like lovers.

And now Sebastian was caught between them, cursing and shoving as they mindlessly humped his torso from both sides.

_Humiliating,_ Sebastian thought, grimacing as the head of Zehn's cock smacked him in the underside of his jaw. _Where the fuck is Joseph?_

His struggling only seemed to excite them more. There was nothing Sebastian could do but ride it out until the twins were groaning like beasts, and they came together, hosing Sebastian down in gooey streams.

Finally, _finally_ , as he was choking and scrubbing at his eyes, he heard the report of a rifle. One of the two monsters fell away, the second a moment later, and Sebastian stumbled blindly away from their sagging corpses into the nearest wall. He hissed curses as he tried to wipe his face clean using the inside of his shirt. "Joseph?"

"Sebastian!" A few bits of stone dropped to the earth next to him; Joseph was still hopping tombs, directly above him. "I'm sorry, the rifle jammed on me. Are you all right?"

"More or less," Sebastian grumbled. He spat the last of the come out of his mouth and lifted his head. The Twins were dead, at least, each shot expertly through the eye. Better late than never. "Fuck, it stings." He looked up. "I'm okay."

"Is that…." Joseph grimaced at him. "…Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it—I'm used to it." He could _sense_ Joseph's incredulous reply, so he quickly added, "Don't ask. Let's just keep going."

"There's a place up ahead we can meet up," said Joseph, still sounding wary. "By the horse statues."

Sebastian used the crumbling wall to drag himself to his feet. "Wonderful."

***

Sebastian was safely on the other side of the gate, thanking God and every angel in Heaven for a lucky grenade and a distracted beast, when Joseph peered back into the courtyard and said, "I dropped my glasses."

Sebastian's stomach plummeted into his knees. He turned back toward the battleground he had just barely escaped from moments ago and shuddered at the sight of the great, distorted hound as it paced and growled. The eyes dotting it from rotting sockets were all locked on him, it's misplaced jaws dripping with saliva. It was horrific enough without the knowledge Sebastian already held, the experiences he'd endured.

"Fuck," he muttered, sweating all over as he gripped the bars. When he managed to tear his eyes away from the beast, he spotted the fallen glasses right away. Gulping, he looked to Joseph, wanting to tell him to just tough it out until they could escape. He never got close to saying it.

_You just raped him in a bathtub_ , a voice in him railed. _You're really going to ask him to trust you to lead him out of here?_

Sebastian scraped the sweat out of his eyes. "Stay here," he said, and with a deep breath he squeezed through the gap in the bars, back into the creature's playpen.

The Sentinel didn't attack him straight away. It was circling, watching, even sniffing. Sebastian wondered distractedly if the smell on him from the Twins earlier were what had drawn its attetion in the first place. _It's just an animal,_ he thought as he moved behind a cluster of bushes. It wouldn't give him any cover if the hound attacked, but maybe breaking its line of sight, just for a moment, would buy him the time he needed. _It's not even remotely human, like the others. Ruvik wouldn't sic that on you. Would he?_

Sebastain fit a fresh bolt into his crossbow. He was reaching the edge of the bushes and the glasses were in sight; all he had to do was wound The Sentinel long enough to grab the specs and book it back to the gate. It wasn't that far, and even though his legs were weak, he knew they would carry him. He just had to be fast _enough_. With a deep breath he edge of out cover, aimed for the hound's rolling eye, and fired.

The bolt struck in The Sentinel's upper jaw, and it reared back, howling through a gush of blood. Sebastian wasted no time on relief and dove for the glasses. By the time he reached them, he could already hear the creature recovering, its claws scratching up dust. Without looking back he raced toward the gate, but he was no match for four sturdy legs, and in seconds it was upon him. He didn't even have time to pull a gun—The Sentinel knocked him to the ground.

Sebastian waited for teeth. He was almost hoping for teeth. But even when The Sentinel's hot breath steamed his back, its crooked mouth gaping wide enough to swallow him whole, it didn't attack. The rush of its panting through his hair turned his stomach, and for a moment he could have sworn he heard the beast chuckle. Maybe not the mindless weapon he had assumed it was.

"No," Sebastian growled, but when he managed to free his revolver, it was slapped out of his hand by what felt like a long, oozing tongue. Then the slimy appendage was sneaking under his vest. He hadn't thought he still have revulsion in him, but he was wrong, so damn wrong, and he tried to thrash. "No! Not fucking—what the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?"

The Sentinel placed one broad paw against his back. It had so much size and weight over him that it barely had to apply any strength. Nails like steak knives dug into his shoulder blades and reminded him that he was helpless, just a toy to be used like so many times before. There wasn't much use in fighting when his enemy had literally a ton of muscle and its fucking tongue was undoing his belt. It's goddamn fucking tongue was squirming between his ass cheeks.

_This is too much_ , Sebastian thought, and he made one more effort to resist, maybe just for the sake of it. The Sentinel pressed down harder against his spine, it's nose wet against the back of his neck as if conveying a warning. _This isn't happening_. He had to bite his tongue to keep from calling out for Joseph—it wasn't as if there was anything he could have done. And then The Sentinel was stretching out over him, rolls of fat and fur smothering him completely. He was trapped, and even knowing that Ruvik probably wouldn't let him die here was little comfort.

It only took the slightest movement from The Sentinel's hips, and then its cock was sliding into him. Sebastian groaned, humiliation more than pain splintering him into pieces. He would have resumed his struggling if not for the weight of the beast surrounding him, heavy and hot, keeping him from taking a full breath. Maybe this was all some kind of punishment after all, he thought, limply allowing the creature to have its way with him. Maybe he had failed some test and this was what he deserved.

Except The Sentinel was probably the gentlest "lover" he'd been subjected to up to that point. It fucked him with slow, shallow thrusts, as if deeply aware of the real damage its anatomy could do if not restrained. Sebastian clutched Joseph's glasses to him as a means to try and focus, to think of anything else, but by then he could feel the beast's cock beginning to swell inside him.

_Relax,_ he thought, trying to breathe, trying not to panic. _Relax, relax, or you'll be in real trouble._ The root of The Sentinel's already girthy cock was growing thicker and harder, stretching him wider than could possibly be healthy. Sebastian did his best to remain still without tensing up as the knot tugged back and forth inside him, stuffing him, locking them together. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but when he hissed, The Sentinel shifted slightly, as if trying to find a better angle for him, not that there really was one. All he could do was shove his face into the earth and wait for it to be over.

The Sentinel abruptly came, filling Sebastian's aching cavity with warm seed. By then he was so lightheaded with shame that he couldn't even manage to gag. But his ordeal was far from over—the knot had yet to subside and in fact felt even bigger, nestled inside him without any sign of relenting. The Sentinel even relaxed over top of him, leaving only just enough room for him to take in shallow, measured breaths. And then it stopped, grumbling happily to itself. And he was stuck.

There was nothing to be done but wait it out. Sebastian kept his eyes closed and concentrated just on breathing, but there was no ignoring his body throbbing with the intrusion. He was just so incredibly full, fit to burst, but at the same time…bizarrely safe. There was no point in struggling. Maybe he was imagining it, but he sensed that The Sentinel was even being protective of him, its body warm and sheltering. It wasn't _all_ bad, having a pretty damn good excuse to be still for a while, without any threat of immediate harm. It almost felt…good. After a few minutes he was even starting to get used to it.

Sebastian shifted, just a little. He felt the knot squirming inside him and it put a tiny flicker in his stomach. He clenched, very carefully, and groaned at the sting. Just a slight shift of his hips and it was rubbing up against his prostate, a deep, welcome pressure. It wasn't the worst fate he'd suffered because of Ruvik, and for a moment, he forgot all over again the meaning of shame.

Suddenly The Sentinel jerked. It growled and shuddered above him, and Sebastian yelped, fearful of what harm could still be done to him. Thankfully, the beast's cock went swiftly flaccid, sliding out of him with a squelch. The departure left him exhausted, and it took him way too long to realize The Sentinel was being driven back by gunfire.

"Sebastian!" Joseph was shouting. When Sebastian looked up he couldn't make him out at first through his blurry vision, and he realized with a jolt that his gun-wielding partner was no better off. "Seb, where are you?"

"Stop!" Sebastian hollered back. He had no strength in his legs but he managed to sit up against his hip. "Stop shooting, I'm okay!"

The shooting stopped, and only then did Sebastian realize he might have spoken too soon. As he struggled to get his pants up he looked behind him and found The Sentinel only a few meters away, crouched low to the ground and watching him. Every one of its grotesque eyes were locked on him again, and he held his breath in anticipation of another attack that didn't come. It was still watching as Joseph stumbled over.

"Seb?" Joseph squinted at him, then the hound and back. "What happened? I heard you fighting, but then—"

"I'm okay," said Sebastian dazedly. He was sore and _dripping_ but he fastened his belt anyway and let Joseph pull him to his feet. _Thank God he's blind as a bat_ , he thought frantically, doing his best to not look like he had just been fucked by a hellhound before giving up the glasses. "He winded me, that's all."

Joseph rubbed the glasses against his vest and put them on. "I thought for a second that it..." he started to see, but then he looked Sebastian over, grimacing. If there was a God it was only the leftover stains from the Twins making his expression uneasy. "Should we finish it off?"

Sebastian glanced back. The Sentinel hadn't moved, watching them with close, wary scrutiny, but there didn't seem to be any malice left in it. Even when he clicked back the hammer of his revolver, its hair stood up but it didn't otherwise react. It might have even looked curious.

"No," Sebastian said, his thoughts and emotions in a tangle as he met the creature's gaze. "It's just…one more thing this place has twisted. Let's leave it alone."

He took a step back, watching to see if The Sentinel would follow, but it didn't. It only continued to watch, very closely, as the two of them retreated back to the safety of the gate. Once they were separated, all hint of an impending fight over, it finally raised its head, and its tail gave a few leisurely wags.

Disoriented and mystified, Sebastian let Joseph lead the way up to the church.


	7. Boxhead

When Sebastian saw The Keeper for the first time, his initial reaction was one of exhilaration. And he hated himself for it.

He made his way through the catacombs in a kind of manic haze, killing the haunted he came across, bypassing and disarming the traps. He diverted plumes of undoubtedly poisonous gas and crushed monstrosities beneath spiked slabs. But he never stopped thinking about The Keeper waiting for him at the center of the labyrinth, broad and barrel-chested enough to rival The Sadist, likely with unseen physique to match. There was no pretending anymore that he had a chance of escaping its perverted intentions for him. So he ran, and he fought, carrying himself closer to the tomb's master, goose bumps on his skin.

When Leslie disappeared behind a great iron door, he was relieved. At least there was no one to see this time. He pressed his palms and forehead to the icy metal and shivered when he heard something horrific behind him grinding and stuttering to life. Fabric rustled, stiff and wet, and something was dragged across the ground with a shrill scrape. Sebastian didn't turn. He knew full well what awaited him—there wasn't any point in doing anything _but_ submit. He could just get it over with. He _wanted_ it, if it meant getting one step closer to finding the center of this damned nightmare. Maybe even wanted it just for the sake of it, because at least—

A mallet the size of his torso struck him in the back. The jagged points pierced his vest and crushed his bones into odd angles as he was flattened up against the door: shoulder blades, ribs, vertebrae splintering beneath The Keeper's crushing strength. Sebastian couldn't breathe—there was blood in his lungs and he couldn't breathe. His knees that had cried for hours went numb, so that as soon as the mallet was retracted he collapsed onto the floor in limp, broken bundle.

 _Oh god, oh god_ , Sebastian thought, remembering all over again real terror with his face pressed to the stone floor, his limbs suddenly far away. _Oh fuck, this isn't what was supposed to happen_.

"Now, now, Seb," chided a voice above him. "You had better not be getting complacent on me."

Sebastian's entire body was agony, but he still felt the prick of dual needles piercing his neck. New drugs flowed into his weary system, turning the world bright and muddied. Just when he thought he might pass out, his ribs rearranged themselves well enough that he could breathe again, and feeling returned to his arms and legs in violent needles. As soon as he had even a semblance of motor function back he ripped the revolver from his belt and shot blindly into the air around him.

"Better," said Ruvik, and Sebastian would have cursed him if he'd had enough breath for it. "Don't forget this is _my_ world. You don't get to make choices here."

The Keeper grabbed Sebastian by the back of his gun harness and began to lift him up. He felt as if his spine was snapping back into place but he channeled his pain into fury, and he shoved the muzzle of his gun into the beast's wrist. It took several shots to get him to let go, but at least the height gave Sebastian the chance to land on his knees. Finally able to get his legs beneath him, he pushed with all his strength and ran.

"Fucking…asshole…!" Sebastian rounded the corner and stumbled directly into a rotting work bench; he still felt as if some of his organs were sloshing freely around, and he couldn't keep his balance. With The Keeper plodding after him he had no choice but to force himself onward. _What the fuck is this Ruvik freak thinking?_ he thought as he threw himself on a pressure valve. _Does he want you dead or not? Can't he make up his fucking mind?_

A few hard spins of the valve silence the flow of gas into the chamber, and just in time—he dodged out of way as The Keeper's mallet mangled the pipe worse than it had his spine. A bolt from his crossbow bought him enough time to put some distance between them, and he made a run for it again, dizzy and desperate to escape. After half falling down a flight of stairs he slammed into a heavy iron door, and as he struggled to regain his footing, his eye caught on the ceiling: more spikes.

 _You can kill him_ , Sebastian thought, shivering as he dragged himself through the opening. _You can just get away this time_. The Keeper was pounding down the stairs after him, so he threw his shoulder to the door. The metal groaned in complaint, and for a moment Sebastian feared it wouldn't move in time. Once he'd dug in his heels he had the leverage he needed, and the door clanged shut just as The Keeper lifted his mallet.

Sebastian gave the valve a few turns and then continued on. _Gonna kill this fucking box creep_ , he thought wildly as he pulled himself up a nearby ladder. _How did you ever think about giving up to that monster?_ Gritting his teeth, he climbed onto a platform and immediately spotted exactly the lever he was hoping to find. _Fuck all of this_.

There was a safe at his feet. Sebastian ignored it, even when he heard it rattle against the concrete. He just needed to take a few more steps and he could reach the lever—put an end to the creature. Even when the door swung open with a _clang_ he still thought he could make it. In the next moment there were slimy tentacles wrapping around his head. The Keeper's iron mask dragged him face first into its clutches, smothering and surrounding him, until he couldn't see or hear or breathe. There were only cords of pulsing muscle around his neck and worming against his lips.

Sebastian pawed and shoved at the safe, to no avail. He swung back and forth and only succeeded in tripping himself. As he dropped to his knees the impact jarred him, and he made the mistake of trying to take a breath. The tentacles immediately wedged themselves between his teeth, and then they were in his mouth, one thick, mucasy tendril sliding down his throat. He had to swallow to keep from gagging, but that only caused the beast to quiver, and suddenly it made sense again.

Ruvik's monstrosities hadn't given up on fucking him after all. It was almost a relief—at least Sebastian still had some idea of what it _wanted_. Rather that continuing the useless struggle for freedom he dug his hands into the tentacles, squeezing and stroking. He pumped his fists as if milking them and welcomed the largest of them deeper down his throat. It tasted coppery and somehow sweet, and as it began to glide back and forth, fucking him, he could feel it secreting something into his stomach. Warmth not unlike Ruvik's drugs began to flow through him, filling and restoring him, and for a while it didn't matter so much that he couldn't breathe.

He'd suffered worse, he told himself. He sucked The Keeper off like a champ, relaxing his throat as best he could, gulping down every glob of whatever sweet medicine he was administering. The safe began to rumble, and Sebastian even found himself shoving his groin up against its bluntest edge, letting the vibration fuel him. He was all out of oxygen and everything was growing hazy, almost euphoric. Then he remembered Ruvik hissing in his ear: _don't get complacent_. It wasn't enough to pleasure his disgusting pets; he was _not_ safe.

 _Show him complacent_ , Sebastian thought madly, and he unzipped his fly, tugging his cock free. Immediately one of The Keeper's tentacles reached for it; Sebastian allowed it, shuddering as the slimy embrace solidified his already mounting erection. Then he shoved it off, and it only took some feeling around and angling of the safe to find what he was looking for. He took aim and shoved his cock straight into The Keeper's severed neckhole.

 _You like that, you son of a bitch?_ Sebastian wanted to scream with his burning lungs. He bruised the insides of his thighs as he shoved against the safe, burying himself to the hilt. The Keeper's tentacles shuddered again, and he could have sworn it made a whimpering noise. _Is this what you want from me, Ruvik? You want to see some fight?_ He gripped the edge of the metal with one hand while the other went back to squeezing and fondling The Keeper's many oozing tongues. _Is this enough?_ He fucked and he sucked with all of his strength, gulping and groaning, thrusting and shaking, until deprivation made everything swim. _I'll never make it easy for you again!_

The Keeper spasmed around his head and against his groin, and a gush of tangy sweetness flooded his throat. He didn't dare think of what it really was, but it gave him the burst of strength he needed, and with a growl he wrenched the beast's face off of his. He let his teeth tear into the tentacle as it withdrew and kicked as hard as he could, throwing the safe off his junk and over the edge of the platform, back into the hallway below.

"Go fuck _yourself_!" Sebastian hollered, and he pounced on the lever.

The spiked ceiling fell with a terrible squeal of rust. He couldn't see the effects of his handiwork but he heard metal splintering, and something bursting with a nauseating splat. Then everything went quiet, and he flopped onto his back, gasping for air.

"Fuck…you…." Sebastian panted, reaching for his gun long before he had his breath back, just in case. "Fuck you all…."

Minutes passed, and once Sebastian had finally regained some composure, he sat and up looked around. There was no sign of another Keeper, or Ruvik, or anything else. Just another tunnel to take, another nightmare to handle.

"I'll show you 'complacent,'" Sebastian muttered as he tucked his cock away and climbed to his feet. "I'm coming for you, mother fucker."


	8. A Planted Seed Will Grope

Don't fire an electric bolt into the water you're standing in. It should have been pretty obvious, but Sebastian was getting impatient, and he simply wasn't as clear of the murky cave water as he'd assumed. A raging current flashed all through him and he dropped like a stone.

Fortunately, as he discovered upon regaining consciousness some time later, he had been clear of the water _enough_ that his upper half landed on dry land. The rocky outcropping that had been his impromptu pillow had left a gash in his temple, but the bleeding had stopped by the time he was coordinated enough to poke at it with his fingers. His head was throbbing but at least he wasn't concussed. He even considered himself fairly lucky, all things considered—he could have woken up to _much_ worse.

Then he sat up, and he felt it. There was something _in his ass_.

"What the fuck," Sebastian muttered, past the point of incredulity. It came as no surprise when he looked down and saw that his belt had been unbuckled. "Fucking Ruvik, what is it this time?" He looked around but there wasn't any sign of creatures except for groaning in the distance, no…tentacles. But he sure felt stuffed full of _something_ that hadn't been there before, and with more curses he rolled onto his knees.

_He left you some fucking gift?_ Sebastian thought as he reached behind him. _As if your ass hasn't had enough already._ He counted himself lucky that he wasn't really in any more pain than usual as he prodded at his overworked asshole, and with a deep breath, he slid two fingers inside. And that's when something _bit_ him.

Sebastian jerked his hand back with a yelp, and sure enough, there were two rows of tiny indents in his finger. From teeth. Something _in his own ass_ had bitten him, and he immediately began to sweat.

"You're fucking serious!?" Sebastian shouted into the empty cave, his voice echoing. He was answered by more unearthly groaning, decidedly less distant than moments ago. He wasn't afraid of Ruvik's lesser playthings, but he _was_ rather nervous about there being something alive and with teeth wedged inside of him, ready to burrow into his internal organs while he was distracted fighting off two-headed zombies. He took a deep breath to try and refocus. _Maybe you can just…crap it out_ , he thought with a grimace, and he clenched his teeth as he bore down.

Whatever it was up there, it fucking squirmed. Sebastian went tight, completely unprepared for the distressed wriggling of his invader. His stomach turned and his elbows went wobbly. _The fuck is that?_ he thought, over and over, as he tried to convince himself to try again. _The fuck_ is _that!?_

The groaning was much louder by then, and when Sebastian raised his head, two of Ruvik's smushed-together men emerged from the rocky corridor he'd come through. Sebastian didn't have much of a choice but to refasten his pants and drag himself upright. Every movement jostled the creature inside him, and it took a great deal of determination to keep his knees from shaking as he leveled his crossbow. The bolt stabbed cleanly through one of the four brains shambling his way, a great shot that was nowhere near enough.

Sebastian reloaded as he backed away, into the water again. It was almost piercingly cold against his thighs, but then the ass-creature resumed its squirming, and suddenly all he felt was his face going flush. Another shot from the crossbow felled one of the advancing undead, but almost immediately one crawled out of a different tunnel to take its place. Then another, and another. He turned to run.

A jolt went through him that almost had him back on his knees. The thing inside him had apparently settled and discovered its true goal—rubbing insistently against his prostate. The chill of the cave was gone for good. But there were still far too many dead-eyed mutants slogging his way, and he had no choice but to force the strength into his legs and make a run for it.

Fuck it was hard to concentrate. With every step he could feel the weight shifting inside him, and whenever he stopped to fire another few bolts at his pursuing foes, it started up again: the firm, even stokes of his unseen molester. It almost felt like tiny hands massaging his most sensitive crevices, and despite the desperation in his flight every ounce of pressure was electric. By the time he had pulled himself from the pools he was quivering all over, heat flaring under his skin. It made him think unwittingly of The Sentinel, filling him so fully but ultimately leaving him unsatisfied, and even more so The Sadist before that….

Sebastian leaned into a moistened rock wall to catch his breath, and he couldn't help himself; he squeezed again, just a little, just to feel the creature dance. Its feet pushing against his asshole reminded him again of the tug of The Sentinel's knot, and he groaned, his balls growing tight with the memory.

_Sick fuck_ , Sebastian chided himself, and he leveled the crossbow again to pick off another pursuer. _Don't tell me you're starting to actually enjoy this._

There were only two left. Sebastian threw himself into the fight, adrenaline coursing through him as he spent the rest of his arrows and resorted to the knife, all the while shivering beneath the unholy groping. And when at last his enemies were dead he dropped to his knees and leaned into the wall, condensation cool on his blushing cheeks. As he undid his belt, the creature seemed to recognize his surrender and redoubled its efforts. Was it really a little _tongue_ licking his aching glands? The thing squirmed to and fro as if trying to fuck him with its entire body, and Sebastian found himself rocking along, letting its efforts spark bolts of pleasure all through his weary body. He didn't even need to reach for his cock. His ass throbbing and clenching around the intruder was more than enough, and he moaned shamelessly as he let it draw him into a strange, breath-halting climax that shuddered through him unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sebastian panted, quivering through wave after wave. His little helper hadn't given up yet, and he squeezed in tighter around it, whimpering through another, somehow deeper climax that had been hiding behind the first—as if he had been saving it after all the times he was denied. "Fucking hell, that's good…."

Long after the pleasure had finally subsided, Sebastian leaned into the rocks, wheezing and light-headed. He was very happy to take his time, warmth and satisfaction tingling down to his toes. When at last he had some composure back, he reached behind him again and finally managed to grab hold of the tiny bastard's ankles, tugging him loose.

The creature flopped onto the ground, gasping for air. Sebastian recognized it immediately as some kind of smaller version of the two-headed corpses that had been chasing him all along. "Not as fierce as your big brothers, are you?" he taunted as he drew his pants back up and climbed to his feet. "But thanks. I needed that." And as soon as he had his balance, he crushed the fucker beneath his heel.


	9. The Perviest Intentions

When Sebastian first laid eyes on the thing, he didn't believe that it was meant for him. Not even after everything Ruvik had put him through already.

It was a work bench hidden among the pantry racks. A severed head had been mounted at the center, it's scalp peeled back and skull laid open to reveal its juicy brain. Behind it stood a gruesome apparatus of tubes and hand-fashioned robotics, including a posable arm with a ridiculously long needle attached at the end. Sebastian had a stronger stomach for an autopsy than most on the force but even he had to smother a gag when he saw the eyes rolling up toward him. The head was somehow _still alive_ , and it was in that moment when their gazes met that he realized: _that’s about to be me_.

The world lost its color. Everything went pale and freezing, and he felt Ruvik's scarred hand on his shoulder just before he passed out.

He awoke strapped into a chair. That by itself wouldn't have been too alarming—he had submitted to Tatiana and her ministrations a dozen times already—but this time he couldn't even pretend to struggle. His wrists and ankles were bolted down tight, thick straps crossed his chest, and his head was being held still in a vice's grip. None of his muscles would obey him except those allowing his eyes to dart about, helplessly seeking his attacker. It wouldn't do any good but he at least wanted to see the fucker before they got underway.

_He's going to screw up eventually,_ Sebastian thought as a whisper of silver light began to take form in front of him. _And when he does, fuck him up._

The light solidified into the ghostly shape of a man: Ruvik, but not as Sebastian was used to seeing him. He was dressed in a button down and slacks instead of the robe, and his burn scars were covered in layers of gauze. Curses welled in Sebastian's throat that he couldn't voice as Ruvik moved closer. He waited for more taunts, or a new creature to appear, but the Ruvik ghost barely paid him any notice as he began making adjustments to the machine.

"Subject fifty-nine," Ruvik said as he worked. "Male, thirties. Continuing progress from subject fifty-eight, focusing on section D-18."

_The piece of shit isn't even looking at you_ , Sebastian thought angrily, but no matter his efforts, he couldn't get a single part of him to move. His only option was to watch helplessly as Ruvik drew the needled arm of the apparatus out of his field of vision. Only then, listening to the squeal of the metal, did it finally occur to him that he already knew the source of the numbness stretching up his crown. Ruvik drew the needle down directly through the gaping hole in his skull, directly into his brain matter.

He expected it to hurt. What followed was nearly the opposite, but worse, and wholly expected: pleasure, seeping all along his nervous system, deep and tingling. It was more insidious than the rush of adrenaline-fueled lust that had been pursuing him for hours in various shapes—it was slow, and constant, as if pressurizing his very blood. He wouldn't have known what to make of it even if reacting had been an option.

"The pleasure center of the brain," Ruvik murmured, and Sebastian hated how it sounded on his lips, guarded and curious at once. "It holds no special interest for me, except for the sake of thoroughness." He reached behind him to scratch a few lines into a notebook on the desk; tendrils of translucent white swirled away from his limbs with the movement. "I don't have high hopes for it returning useful results."

_I'll show you results_ , Sebastian thought bitterly, but his body was far beyond his reach and he had no means of retaliation. He could only simmer with the heat Ruvik's fucking needle was continuing to build inside him. Without any normal, physical stimuli, a sensation of urgency was mounting very slowly, very gradually in the pit of his stomach and behind his ribs. Eventually it began to pool in his hips, then balls, and finally his twitching cock. Despite his attempts to fill his mind with only fury, his body was no match for the unrelenting and excruciatingly patient euphoria that was drawing his blood down into his nether regions drop by drop.

And by God was it something. Sebastian's eyelids fluttered and he even managed a quiet huff of air that might have passed for a groan. Ruvik's attention latched onto his face, his eyes pale and piercing even as a mere apparition. With his senses muddled by the fucking rod sticking out of his brain, Sebastian found the intension expression he bore fascinating and stirring, lending even greater strength to his too-slowly growing erection.

Ruvik moved closer. He seemed suddenly hesitant, almost young, and as he watched Sebastian with increasing curiosity the situation started to make more sense. This was no murderous phantom, this was memory. When Ruvik reached forward to poke gingerly at Sebastian's parted lips it wasn't a police detective he was seeing, but some tortured subject of his past. Was Ruvik trying to tell him something? Or was it just one more chapter in their cruel game?

"How grotesque," Ruvik muttered, and he reached out, drawing his gauze-wrapped fingertips along Sebastian's jaw. With the help of the needle in his brain every touch sizzled along his skin. "How pointless. But still…." He braced his hand to Sebastian's shoulder and leaned in. "Perhaps…it deserves study…."

Their lips met. Ruvik's kiss was soft, seeking. He didn't seem to know what he was doing or what he was hoping to gain, but to Sebastian, it was electric. Burning with oversensitivity, his lips stung with the press of Ruvik's dry skin and worn bandages. He could feel every square millimeter of gentle pressure against his mouth, the warmth sinking into his gums and teeth. He tasted Ruvik's breath as it hissed across his tongue. And still the device did its work, continuing to pile on block after block of sweet, inescapable weight. Even though he couldn't move, he tingled from head to toe. It was bliss and agony at once, and Ruvik's quiet sigh drew it into blinding focus.

Whether Ruvik felt even a portion of any of that, there was no telling, but he seemed to like it enough to kiss him again. Like a teenager he experimented, his "affections" slow and testing, though with attempts to conceal his eagerness. If only Sebastian was in control of his faculties he might have been disgusted with the thought that Ruvik's first kiss had been one stolen from one of his mutilated victims. But the fact that his skull was cracked open didn't seem to matter so much when the needle slid deeper, compressing his pleasure into unbearable sweetness. When Ruvik moaned, very softly, enjoying a taste of arousal for the first time.

Then the needle pulled back with a _squelch_ , and Sebastian shuddered all over as sensation returned to his bound limbs in a violent rush of ecstasy. Groaning and gasping he tumbled out of the loosened restraints, collapsing onto the floor of the kitchen as a pile of delighted and quivering nerves. He didn't come—his pleasure was somehow deeper and more diffused than that, and he tried to stay still for as long as possible to keep it in his system. He could still feel the ghostly imprints of Ruvik's lips on his.

The severed head on the kitchen table twitched and grunted, and then the machinery behind it jarred to life, tubes of red liquid shooting their load into the ceiling. Sebastian watched it, wary, until he was sure that he was free of Ruvik's strange spell and there was no sign of the apparition himself. Only then did he climb to his feet.

_Is this what all this is really about?_ Sebastian thought as he ran his hand through his hair, making sure his skull was back intact. _Some kind of sadist puberty, and I'm his guinea pig?_ _Fuck that._

__

He reloaded his crossbow and headed back the way he'd come, not yet realizing that there were two more devices waiting for him throughout the house.


	10. The Vag-Man's Tool

Sebastian sprinted as fast he could, past the burning wrecks of smashed cars and into the relative safety of a supply room. "How much can this asshole take?" he muttered as he reloaded his shotgun.

The Amalgam charged after him, a mess of flailing limbs and bloated, oily skin. It slammed into the doorframe and sent cracks through the walls, but at least for the moment, it couldn't get in. Sebastian finished reloading and leveled the shotgun, getting one of the creature's many heads in his sights. A spray of lead blew it apart.

The Amalgam bellowed in pain and fury, and Sebastian would have found that encouraging if they hadn't been doing this same song and dance for the last half hour. He shattered a skull—Amalgam got pissed—another body popped out of the squirrely mass and they started over again. Sooner or later it had to run out, right? He fired into the body over and over, watching chunks fly off, but even that didn't seem to hurt it much. When the Amalgam reached its largest arm into the room Sebastian shot off two of its fingers, but it wasn't enough. It grabbed him around the middle and yanked him out of the room, smashing concrete in the process.

Sebastian hit the ground and rolled. The crossbow dug into his back and his shoulder ached from the impact. As soon as he had any kind of wits at all he clawed onto his knees, gun up and aimed, shooting more strips of meat off the Amalgam as it advanced. It shuddered, but instead of shaking off the injuries and continuing on, something changed. The wounds stretched and connected—the creature's chest split open, revealing a fleshy maw like a toothless mouth. Or another orifice entirely.

Sebastian dragged the crossbow off his shoulder. "If you say so, sweetheart," he muttered, slotting in the last of his explosive bolts. "Open wide."

The Amalgam charged, faster than he had anticipated. It reached him in two giant leaps, and before he could get his hand to the trigger it had scooped him up. He knew what came next. With an eager moan the Amalgam shoved Sebastian head first into its cunt.

The smell was _unfathomable_. Even with all Sebastian had endured already he wasn't prepared for being crammed up a monster's snatch, gooey walls pressing in on him from all sides, its juices drenching every inch. He'd had the presence of mind to take a breath, but it wasn't going to do him much good if his stomach unloaded itself. The heat was stifling and noxious, the pressure against his chest excruciating.

_This is what that little fucker must have felt like up your ass_ , he thought as part of a brief, out-of-body experience. _You'd better do your part_.

He would have cursed if it had been safe to open his mouth. Determined to save it for later, he instead devoted himself the rubbing up against the walls of Amalgam's vag-mouth with his elbows and knees.

The Amalgam howled and moaned, its many-layered voice vibrating all through its musculature. Sebastian felt its fingers circle his ankles, and for one stupid moment he thought he was about to be freed. It tugged him out, but only halfway—only to his waist. And then it shoved him back in again, twitching and growling with the friction. Out, then in, back and forth, fucking itself with the length of his body like some giant, pissed-off human dildo.

Sebastian fought, but the grip around him was too tight. His lungs burned with want of oxygen and the constant jerking was making him dizzy. He wasn't sure he could go about aiding with the beast's pleasure even if he'd wanted to. With the next thrust he felt the crossbow digging into his chest, and in desperation he tried to angle it upward. If the bolt didn't fire with enough strength to clear him, he was going to blow his fucking head open inside the love tunnel of twenty pasted together corpses; if he didn't at least try, he'd suffocate and leave his body behind as Ruvik's gruesome sex toy. The risk was the only choice he could make, and just as Amalgam pulled him partially out, he squeezed the trigger.

The explosive bolt buried deep into the beast's cunt, and with only a single bleat of warning, it burst. Sebastian felt the heat of it, followed by a rush of foul blood and flesh expanding away from the blast. The Amalgam screamed, and with a jerk of its arm Sebastian found himself tossed free, into the air, and then into the hood of a nearby pickup. The impact forced a gasp of air into his lungs, and as he rolled onto the concrete floor of the parking structure, he wheezed and spat, relieved and witless.

At long last, Sebastian pulled himself upright against the truck and turned to see what had become of The Amalgam. There was an exit wound the size of a small crater in its side, and blood was still oozing continuously from the scorched maw that had engulfed him. Sebastian took a deep breath, but before he could get out a victory taunt the creature's slime stuck in his throat, and he had to lean over again as he vomited.

"I fucking hate everything," Sebastian muttered once he was able. He slicked as much of the mucus off him as he could and then headed deeper into the lot to scrounge for supplies.


	11. Re-ass-ertion

Sebastian had known it was a bad idea to get into the water, but there hadn't been any other way to proceed. As soon as he jumped into the lake that used to be Thirty-Eight Street he was struck with a sharp sensation of foreboding, which was followed moments later by a sharper sensation of a hand gripping his ankle. At least he was used to catching a quick breath, and he filled his lungs just before the unseen creature dragged his head under.

It was too much to hope that it was a beautiful mermaid pulling him down into a watery death. The water wasn't clear enough for him to see anything, but when Shigyo clutched him to her body, he could feel how demented and twisted her body was, webs between her fingers, too many limbs and cold, lumpy breasts digging into his chest. Her teeth scraped across his face, and the wire twisted between them cut into his cheeks. Then she opened her mouth, and her tongue squirmed insistently against his lips.

_Give her what she wants_ , Sebastian thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not when it could mean giving up what little air he had held. But then Shigyo opened her mouth wider, taking his entire head carefully between her jaws. The press of teeth against his throat and the back of his neck was enough of a warning that he relented, welcoming Shigyo's tongue into his mouth.

Shigyo hummed with approval, her voice sonorous like a whale's song. She wrapped Sebastian up, stroking his back and thighs with might have been tender affection, if she wasn't suffocating him in the process. Her tongue wriggled like a fish against his and her tail swept back and forth between his knees. Sebastian tried to give her what she wanted. He sucked and squeezed, fondled and writhed, but nothing seemed to be enough. He was running out of time and nothing was enough.

Then suddenly Shigyo jerked, and her many limbs were dragged away from him. Something pried her jaws apart and severed her tongue. The water went red as she wailed and thrashed, and before Sebastian had a clue of what had happened, a hand with very long fingers twisted in the back of his vest and drew him rapidly to the surface.

Sebastian's head broke free, and he gasped, coughing and sputtering. He let his mystery savior pull him to shore—in this case a slab of slanted concrete road—but as soon as he had his breath back he freed his knife and stabbed into the arm behind him.

The hand let go. Sebastian rolled onto his knees, determined not to be caught off guard again. He wasn't surprised to see the white hooded figure standing a few feet away, watching him.

"Ruvik." Sebastian pushed to his feet, keeping the knife close even if there might not be a point. _Don't get complacent_ , he thought with a twinge in his back. "Turning on your own monsters now? Can't let any of them off me before you've had a taste of me fucking you, eh?"

The hooded figure tilted its head, and Sebastian realized then that it wasn't Ruvik after all—there was no face beneath the tattered hood, just a blackened cave. He stepped closer.

Sebastian held still; there had to be a trick. Infested waters lay behind him and the Doppelganger was advancing, shrinking his avenues of escape with every step. "What are you, some kind of fanboy?" he taunted. "You could use a few more scars, though—I'm happy to help."

The Doppelganger was almost in striking range, but before Sebastian could make a move, the mysterious hands that had rescued him from Shigyo burst out of the ground in a rain of blood. The scream that accompanied them was exactly like Laura, and Sebastian braced himself for another round of charred vagina smothering him. But it was only the hands—two grabbed him by the ankles, another two his thighs, pinning him in place.

_At least he's…human shaped._ Sebastian hefted the knife and waved his adversary closer. "Well come on then. Let's get this over with."

He had a shot—he lunged. He buried the knife deep into the Doppelganger's collar, and was startled when it shrieked as if actually damaged. Its inhuman voice sharpened into a piercing whine that set Sebastian's teeth on edge and drowned out his senses. Another pair of arms snaked around his waist and began undoing his belt.

Two of them, of course. Because one evil clone clearly wasn't enough. Sebastian reared back, trying to headbutt his second attacker, but when his scalp breached the plane of the hood, an unexpected feeling of dread consumed him, distracting him from his struggles. Before he knew it, the Doppelganger was freeing his cock from his briefs, and the first one was dropping to its knees.

"No," Sebastian stuttered, and he grabbed the handle of his hunting knife, but the blade was lodged too well in the Doppelganger's clavicle to be easily yanked free. His hair was standing on end and he didn't want that empty cold that lay beyond that hood anywhere near his junk. "Ruvik—wait—"

The Doppelganger swallowed him whole. It wasn't anything like the warm and yielding throat of The Keeper, or the tight ring of flesh from Connelly's mangled jaw: It was cool, and moist, and soothing, like sticking his dick in a bowl full of Jell-O. There wasn't any friction, only slippery ease, rolling up and down his cock. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was beneath the hood molding so gently to his every ridge and fold but it spread goose bumps all over his body. Was it possible to feel so cold and so hard at the same time? It didn't make sense.

"Ruvik…?" Sebastian gave the knife another jerk, but nothing came loose, and it didn't hamper the slimy suckling. "I know you're watching! Why don't you—" The second Doppelganger pressed its unseen face to his throat and "kissed" him, or whatever it could be called when your skin was consumed by a chill and slithering unknown. "You come out," Sebastian tried to finish, but his focus was drifting away, as if the void of space was swirling inside his belly, bringing with it pinpoint stars and all their blazing energy. "…face me yourself…. _ffuck_ …that feels…."

It wasn't so bad, giving up just for a little while. Sebastian yanked on the knife again, but rather than trying to dislodge it, he used it to draw the Doppelganger's cavernous mouth deeper onto his cock. Laura's talons still had a strong grip on his thighs, but when he thrust with his hips they offered some give, allowing him to rock into the strange, oozing pleasure. The Doppelganger at his back slipped its hands down his pants to squeeze his ass in encouragement. Despite the strangeness of it all their affections weren't nearly as violent as others that had come before them, and Sebastian found himself being drawn in, forgetting the pain and the horror. A tongue like an octopus leg stroked his throat and he tipped his head back with a moan, welcoming.

"Well, well," Ruvik's voice hissed in his ear, and Sebastian tensed. "Who's going to fuck who, did you say?"

Sebastian tried to scowl, but then the Doppelganger on his cock stretched its reach along his taint, and the press of invisible flesh against his asshole had him groaning. It was cool and slick, and God help him, he wanted it inside him. But he was already reaching his limit, and he bucked against the Doppelganger's mouth until the icy pleasure overwhelmed him in a blistering climax.

"I'm waiting," Ruvik whispered, and then the Doppelgangers vanished. Laura's hands lowered him to the ground and then disappeared as well, leaving him alone at the edge of the water. Sebastian leaned over his knees as he caught his breath, letting the warmth of the sun on the road replenish his tingling limbs. Even after he should have been composed, he found his hands were shaking.

_How much longer can I fight this?_ Sebastian thought, risking a hand to the water to help wash himself off before pulling his pants up. _What's going to happen when I finally reach him?_ There wasn't any point in wondering yet, so he took a deep breath continued on.


	12. The Ride-on

Sebastian didn't see it coming. Just when it seemed that the danger had passed and they finally had a sense of direction, a rifle bullet came out of fucking nowhere and carved into Joseph's side. Watching him collapse onto the bus seats flooded Sebastian with a panic he hadn't thought he was still capable, and he immediately knelt at his side to apply pressure to the wound. Joseph hissed and squirmed, and he thought, _If he dies, it's because of what you did to him_ , even though he should have known better than to assign meaning to anything that happened in Ruvik's hell.

"Get us out of here!" he shouted to Kidman, but she was already braking.

"There's an ambulance," she said, pointing toward a set of flashing lights amidst a heap of broken-down cars. "There might be first aid. I'll go—"

"No, I'll go," Sebastian interrupted quickly. Looking from the injured Joseph to the maze of cars, it was all too obvious that Ruvik had laid a trap, and whatever indignities were lying in wait, better to keep them to himself and away from his partners. "Stay here and don't let anything on," he said as he reloaded his crossbow and disembarked.

He could already hear a few haunted creeping around the fractured highway. Sebastian kept low as he maneuvered past the different vehicles, using his knife to hollow out the skulls of the haunted he came across. With each one dispatched he wondered what would be next. Would they descend on him in numbers? Would it be some new monstrosity determined to have its way with him? Whatever it was, he would only have moments to decide if would be quicker to kill or satisfy it—he didn't have the luxury of struggling for the sake of it with Joseph's life on the line.

He passed a mini gun welded to the back of a Jeep and took a moment to view the surroundings, committing its exact position and the path to it to memory. Could come in handy.

Sebastian reached the ambulance without any major incidents, which only made him sweat more, even worse when he discovered a single hemostatic patch sitting out in plain sight. Ruvik must have been losing his touch if he was resorting to such obvious traps. But Sebastian had no choice but to take the bait—he snatched up the medpack and turned to bolt from the ambulance.

Something crashed into the side of the ambulance before Sebastian could make it out the back. He was thrown up against the cabinets and ceiling as the vehicle rolled, bruises on top of bruises. Even before it had settled he threw himself out onto the road, the patch clutched in his fist. He had to protect it at all costs.

 _The gun_. Sebastian heaved himself upright and made a run for it. _Get to the god damn gun._ He didn't have to look to know that it was Heresy behind him, its insectoid legs piercing the concrete, roaches the size of bloodhounds wriggling out of its hive-gut. He had no intention of finding out just _how_ it planned to abuse him at its size.

It had been worth it to memorize the path. Sebastian rush to the Jeep and leapt into the back, grabbing up the stock of the minigun. He got the bloated carcass in his sights, but only managed to squeeze off a few seconds worth of sweet lead before something leapt on him from behind. Goddamn haunted freaks. He must have missed one in his approach to the ambulance. He had no trouble twisting his knife through its heart, but the distraction was a costly one. Heresy stabbed one of its mammoth limbs straight into the vehicle's cab, jolting Sebastian onto his back, away from the gun.

"Son of a—" Sebastian started to curse, but then a length of plastic tubing was shoved into his mouth.

Of all the attacks he might have expected from the crude beast, that was the least expected. Immediately he grabbed at the intrusion, trying to drag it out of him, but the force behind it was supernaturally strong, quickly pinning his head to the bed of the Jeep. Through watering eyes he could just barely tell that it was one of the tubes Heresy itself had been sucking on. What the other end was connected to, he couldn't see, and before he could think to slash at it with his knife, a familiar gel oozed out of the tunnel and down his throat.

The green gel—sweet and tangy, warm and rich. Sebastian swallowed it without thinking. How many times had he been soothed and replenished by its healing glow? It filled him with strength and he was sure he could have sliced through Heresy's dangling appendage, if only he could convince his hands to do that. But the gel gliding past his tongue was so silky and delicious, so nourishing…he could take advantage of it for a while. _You have a long way to go yet_ , he thought dizzily. _You might as well accept every benefit you can_.

So he stayed still, and he suckled. He tucked the hemopack into his vest so he could keep one hand on the knife while the other held the tube still. Each gulp of the thick liquid pooled greater heat in his stomach, which radiated outward in tingling waves. Had it always tasted so good? Had he only ever injected it before—what a fucking oversight that had been. He sealed his lips around the plastic and didn't care when the ridges bruised him, all that mattered was drinking down more of the precious medicine.

Heresy squatted down to watch, leering with delight. Sebastian ignored it. When the flow of gel increased he chugged it down eagerly, delirious with hunger for it. It was unlike any drug he had ever been foolish enough to try and he couldn't get enough. In his greed some of it dribbled down his chin, like hot fingers caressing his skin, and he murmured happily.

He was starting to get full. He could feel his stomach swelling with the burden, pushing up against the insides of his vest. High as a kite and eager for more he unbuttoned his vest, and in his impatience ripped open the shirt beneath. His belly was growing round as more and more gel emptied into him, and when he stroked it, feeling the soft curves give slightly beneath his palm was ecstasy. Abandoning the hemopack and the knife, he undid his pants to give his glowing gut even more room, and then devoted both hands to rubbing and kneading his filling reservoir.

Another tube tapped against his stomach, and Sebastian grunted and gurgled happily as it splashed even more of the gel over him. Guiding itself like a snake's tail it dipped between his squirming thighs and pressed its opening right up against his twitching asshole.

 _Wait, that's not right_ , Sebastian thought, but then the gel was flowing into him from both ends, and he was flung far past the realm of complaint. It slithered up through his tender cavities and filled his bowels, deeper, hotter, and more pleasurable than any of Ruvik's monster cocks could have reached. His insides were becoming thickly saturated with the heavenly ooze and all he could think was that he wanted more—he spread his thighs in welcome, he arched his back, he rubbed his flushed cock up against the bulge his abdomen had become. His body throbbed with every pump of the gel until he was sure he would burst from it.

And then the tubes retracted. The flow of gel stopped and Sebastian could have cried from the loss, flopping around in the Jeep like a gasping fish. He watched with envy as the tubs flew back into the mouth of their master. Heresy was fucking grinning at him, and just when he thought it might shove one of its pointy feet through his bloated body, it backed away.

 _It's letting you go?_ Sebastian watched it for a long time, light-headed and intoxicated. He couldn't stop fondling his wonderful, full tum, smearing the gel across it. Only when it became painfully obvious that Heresy was finished with him did he attempt to get up.

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Sebastian thought in a daze. He tried to button his pants back up but they wouldn't fit around his engorged waistline, and his shirt had no hope of closure. _Jesus fuck, what were you thinking?_ He stumbled out of the back of the Jeep, and when he hit the ground the gel sloshing around inside him was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He groaned with pleasure and shame as he waited for it to settle again. _This is so fucking wrong, what the fuck do I do now?_

He stumbled back to the bus. Kidman saw him coming and opened the door for him, but then seemed to think better of it when she got a good look at him. "Holy fuck," she said. "What in God's name happened to you?"

God. Ruvik would be flattered, probably. It made Sebastian want to puke. "Just get us out of here," he grumbled as he dragged himself up the narrow stairway onto the bus.

He didn't make it to the stairs. As Kidman reluctantly started the bus back up, Sebastian crawled down the aisle on his hands and knees to where Joseph was white-faced and bleeding on the seats. _You dropped the fucking med kit_ , he thought as he dragged himself onto the seat next to his partner, and his heart sank. What a fucking asshole he was. But when he licked his lips, preparing to offer some apology, he tasted the gel on his lips. _But maybe…you can still help him?_ He grabbed Joseph's face and kissed him.

Joseph gasped, struggling at first in confusion, but the gel had to be as potent for him as it had been Sebastian; after only a few seconds he was sucking the hints of it off Sebastian's lips. With a tiny, amazed murmur he swept his tongue inside Sebastian's mouth to hunt out every last taste.

The bus screeched to a halt. "What the fuck are you doing?" Kidman demanded.

Sebastian leaned back so he could answer. "It's okay!" he called, even as Joseph chased him down, sucking the green from his whiskers. "It's…really hard to explain, but it's helping."

"What is this?" Joseph asked, but already he didn't seem to care; he was much more interested in licking it from Sebastian's skin. "I can't…stop, I—"

"It's okay," Sebastian assured again, welcoming him closer. When he reached down he was relieved to find that the flow of blood from Joseph's wound had stopped after all. It put his thoughts in a tangle. _Did Ruvik really just give you what you needed to save his life?_

Then Joseph touched his stomach, and he wasn't really capable of rational thought anymore. With a deep groan he pulled Joseph tight against his aching belly, thrilled by the sensation of his body molding to his partner. Joseph was no less eager, and they twisted each other up, grumbling happily and rubbing against each other. It was sweet, electric bliss.

"Whoa, whoa—" said Kidman, freaking out as what should have been any normal human's reaction. She tried to tug them apart, but Sebastian reached for her, smearing some of the gel on his fingers across her mouth. She jerked back with a curse, but just as he knew she would, she quickly reconsidered once she got a proper taste. "What the hell is this?"

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian replied, beckoning her down. "I have enough for both of you."

Kidman approached, warily at first, but she didn't complain when Sebastian slid his fingers into her mouth. Her eyes dilated and despite a look of disgust, she began to suck him clean. "It's…delicious," she murmured, and she lowered herself to her knees before him. Her eyelids fluttered as she gnawed traces of the gel out from under his fingernails. "I feel stronger…?"

"I know," Sebastian murmured, stroking her lips with his thumb. "Take all you need."

Kidman took his wrist as she began to lick him like a lollipop. Not to be ignored, Joseph drew him back into another kiss, deeper and hungrier. When there didn't seem to be any left in his mouth or on his skin to partake in, Joseph pushed against his stomach. The pressure sent euphoria soaring through him, squeezing the gel up his throat and back into his mouth where Joseph was eager to claim it. Like a goddamn baby wolf.

"More," Joseph panted, rubbing Sebastian's swelled belly with increasing impatience. "It's not fully healed yet—I need _more_."

"Yes," Sebastian wheezed. "Please…"

Another push and his cock began to leak, fully erect and glowing from the gel being forced through it. As soon as Kidman noticed she was on it like a hungry cat, shoving his rolls out of the way so she could get her mouth around his oozing member. She sucked like a pro and left Sebastian half mad. Feeling her stroke his slick nuts and taint reminded him, and he urged Joseph off his lips enough to say, "There's more, up my ass. You gotta fuck me."

Joseph didn't need to be told twice. Though his eyes were wide and incredulous he wasted no time in undoing his belt. It took some coaxing to get Kidman to back off, but when she realized what they were up to she helped struggled Sebastian pants off. They laid him flat on the bus seats and Joseph immediately settled between his thighs. He almost looked too eager, his expression twisting with lust that Sebastian had never seen on him before, and he thrust into him as deep as he could, all at once.

Sebastian groaned, gripping the edge of the seats as Joseph rocked into him. The gel squishing between them eased any friction into silky heaven, and every pump jostling his stomach made his see stars. "Fuck, yes," he gasped, and he stretched his back as best he could, giving Kidman room to bend down for his cock once more. She fisted his dick roughly as if she were milking it, gulping down every dribble of green ooze.

Sebastian closed his eyes. He felt incredible and for the first time since entering Beacon actually felt halfway useful, healing and encouraging his needy partners. Each of them fondling his swollen belly pushed more of the gel through him, out of him, like rivers of come carrying orgasms along his every channel. As his tank grew empty, he was overcome with desperation—he didn't want it to end. Joseph and Kidman must have realized their time was running out, because they redoubled their efforts, fucking him with cock and throat, speeding up as if in competition with each other. Sebastian cursed and keened as he endured, until he was shaking, panting, and all three of them shuddered against each other gushing, fiery orgasm.

"Oh God," Kidman moaned, even as she tried to suck the last drips of gel off Sebastian's softening cock. "Oh God, what the fuck just happened?"

Joseph wobbled dizzily as he slid free of Sebastian's ass and leaned back to catch his breath. "Sebastian, I don't…I'm…."

"Are you okay?" Sebastian wheezed, rubbing his stomach even though it was finally flat again. "Your wound?"

"It's…." Joseph poked gingerly at the hole in his vest. "It's healed," he said, mystified. "I don't understand. What _was_ that stuff? And why did I…did we…."

"It doesn't matter." Sebastian didn't bother trying to get up just yet. Even though he still felt energized from the gel, he wasn't eager to see their faces or continue the fight until his heart stopped thundering. "It worked. I'm just glad you're all right."

Kidman scooted away from them; he could hear her checking her gun. "You don't seem all that shock by what just happened," she accused. "Did you…plan for—"

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian said again, and despite wanting to stay put, Kidman's tone worried him enough that he sat up. He was greeted with a terrible, guilty expression on Joseph's face that had him nauseated all over again. "Right now all that matters is getting out of here. Right? We can talk about this later…if you want."

"Okay," said Joseph, and he sheepishly retrieved Sebastian's pants. "Um…thank you. Whatever that was, you saved my life."

 _Thank you?_ Sebastian thought, fighting back a grimace as he pulled his trousers on. _After what you did to him? All the shit you've done in here?_ "Don't mention it," he said, and he hoped Joseph would do so. "Let's just go."


	13. Casual-tease

Sebastian stayed in the dumbwaiter for a while, catching his breath. He decided he liked it in there: dark, quiet, room only for him. No reason to fear suffocation when he knew there wasn't a chance Ruvik would let him die, not crammed away in a wall somewhere. Not when he had to have been planning something _extravagant_ for them. So he stayed put for the time being, wondering if there was a chance he could even sleep.

Then something banged, and the dumbwaiter door popped open. Sebastian shielded his eyes against a rush of light, and once they had adjusted, he was able to make out a hunched figure standing before him. He blinked. "Leslie?"

Leslie shuffled back and forth on his bare feet. He looked no worse for wear than the last time Sebastian had seen him, still pale and bruised but intact. His voice was soft and hopeful. "Sebastian?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Sebastian took Leslie's outstretched hand, accepting his help out of the dumbwaiter. He was a mess, himself—clothes torn and soiled, black and blue all over, bite marks in his skin, and a whole shit ton of psychological scars he wasn't sure he'd ever live down. But at least he was in one piece, too. "Are you okay, Leslie? Are you hurt anywhere?" When Leslie shook his head, Sebastian sighed with relief. "Good. Then let's get out of here."

Sebastian could still hear The Keeper scraping about on the floor below them, and though he was eager to get to ground level and find his partners, he had no intention of crossing paths with the brute again. They crept through the building at a careful pace, Leslie close at Sebastian's back except when stray haunted needed dispatching. They seemed to be making good progress, until a door ahead of them crashed open, thrown into the opposite wall with one blow of The Keeper's mallet.

Sebastian reached for his crossbow, but then Leslie took his arm, dragging him in the opposite direction. "This way," he said urgently, and Sebastian followed, one eye on the safe emerging through the doorway as they retreated to a pantry.

"It's not safe in here," Sebastian said even as Leslie pulled him into the corner, behind a group of laundry bins. "There's not enough room—if he finds us here—"

But Leslie wouldn't be deterred. He urged Sebastian to the floor and crouched down with him to hide. Sebastian instinctually fit them together, shielding Leslie's smaller body with his as he drew the magnum. The Keeper was thundering closer, its sack dragging along the floor behind, and moments later the pantry door burst open. With breath held, Sebastian strained his ears for every scrape and footstep, judging The Keeper's position. Would he be better off aiming for its heart, or its neck? As he plotted, Leslie began to shiver with fright, and without thinking Sebastian rubbed his back in reassurance.

The Keeper shifted back and forth, his safe-head creaking, but after a few moments he gave up and turned back. Boots heavy with irritation, he lumbered back the way they'd come.

Sebastian breathed a quiet sigh, but he didn't move right away, wary of The Keeper tricking him with his teleporting bullshit. "It's okay," he whispered, still stroking Leslie's back to keep him calm. "He's leaving. Let's just wait a little while longer, okay? Until it's safe."

"Safe," said Leslie, leaning harder into his chest as if trying to burrow into him. "Safe."

They stayed put a while longer. Soon they couldn't hear The Keeper, leaving only the distant crackle of burning fires, and buildings crumbling against the failing earth. It was the floor rumbling beneath them that convinced Sebastian they ought to continue on.

"Leslie, we should go," said Sebastian, holstering the magnum. He climbed to his feet, tugging Leslie up with him. "Are you ready?"

"Safe," Leslie repeated, hugging Sebastian tightly around the middle. He nuzzled Sebastian's chest and seemed to have no intention of being dislodged. "Safe, Sebastian."

Sebastian squirmed. "Yes, but we have to…."

Leslie ran two fingertips up the length of Sebastian's spine, and his mind ground to an immediate halt.

_Wait_. Something in the air had changed—Leslie wasn't cowering beneath the strength of his arms, he was pushing up on his toes into him. _Wait, this isn't right_. Leslie wasn't shivering with fear, he was prickling in anticipation.

"Leslie?" Sebastian gulped, cold dread skittering through him as he took Leslie by the shoulders. "You okay?"

"Fine," Leslie replied, tilting his chin up. His nose was warm and soft against the corner of Sebastian's jaw. "Sebastian."

_No no no, not him_. Sebastian saw white as he tried to urge Leslie off him, only to find that he was stronger than he looked and wouldn't obey. _He's practically a child—he doesn't know what this is_. "We have to go," he tried again, a note of begging in his voice. "Please."

But Leslie only murmured "Sebastian," his small, curious hands tracing the contours of Sebastian's back. He hummed happily, and the touch of breath to his neck gave Sebastian goose bumps. "Sebastian."

Fuck, he felt good. Sebastian shivered and cringed, but like Pavlov's dog his fucking mouth was already watering. After all the bizarre assaults he'd suffered it was mind-blowingly welcome to feel a gentle, human body warming up to his. Leslie's hair was cotton-soft against his cheek, his fingertips light and teasing. His gentle nosing against Sebastian's chin was just as charming as it was disturbing. Whatever age Leslie looked, certainly his mental capacity didn't match, not based on what Sebastian had seen. Even allowing him to explore was blatantly taking advantage of him.

But then Leslie arched his back, and Sebastian doubted. He pressed his hips forward just enough to make the first hints of his erection known. By the time he was feathering a kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth, it was starting to appear that maybe he really knew what he was doing after all.

_Or you're sick, and you're just looking for a way to excuse yourself_ , Sebastian thought bitterly, even as he tilted his head—not to reciprocate, just to make it easier for Leslie to bridge that gap himself. Leslie did so with slow, seeking lips, chapped but full, innocently coaxing. _Maybe you still taste like the gel, and that's all he's after, and you're sexually abusing a mentally challenged hospital patient, you fucking animal._

Sebastian groaned. He wanted to retreat, he really did. His stomach was flopping in the empty cave his abdomen had felt like ever since leaving the highway and his every instinct told him he was making a mistake. That didn't stop his mouth from welcoming Leslie into a deeper kiss, and certainly not his traitorous hands from gripping the supple curves of his ass. He drew Leslie tighter, and the swell of their cocks against each other made them both hiss with desire.

"Leslie," Sebastian whispered, shaking, horrified and aroused in equal measure. "Have you…done anything like this…before?"

"Please," Leslie replied breathlessly. "Please."

He rocked against Sebastian's groin, and then seemed shocked by his own actions, squirming and whimpering. It was so _wrong_ and so delightful that Sebatian lost whatever fight he'd been clinging onto. He pushed Leslie up against a nearby folding table and then lifted him up onto it. The height was perfect, just enough for Leslie to wrap his thighs around him. Sebastian groped them hard to feel them quiver and groaned nearly all through his skin.

"I'm sorry," he panted between each shameful kiss, but Leslie only kissed him back, murmuring, " _Please_."

Sebastian didn't know why he even bothered with pants anymore. He unfastened his fly and his cock all but tumbled free, overworked but even more overanxious. He rubbed it against the bulge in Leslie's sweatpants, hoping that might be enough, but more of Leslie's breathy begging destroyed that bit of restraint. He slipped Leslie's cock free as well, and his mouth went a little dry at the sight of it. The kid was packing some serious girth; it made Sebastian's ass grow hot at the thought.

Leslie wiggled on the table self-consciously. "Sebastian?"

"It's okay." Sebastian adjusted his angle and took up both straining cocks in his palm. "I'll be gentle."

The first squeeze had Leslie whimpering—it was the most beautiful, delicious sound Sebastian had ever heard. As he began to stroke, Leslie leaned back on his hands to watch. His pale eyes were heavy and intense with the arousal he might have been feeling for the first time, his cheeks deeply flushed. Every inch of him was charming as he gasped and sighed beneath Sebastian's slowly pumping fist. Once he seemed to adjust to the new sensations, he licked his lips gave and experimental rock of his hips.

Sebastian groaned, as much at the sight as anything else. "Good," he murmured, pressing into the small of Leslie's back with his free hand. "That's good. Keep doing that."

Leslie's face screwed with concentration as he did so, letting Sebastian guide him into an easy rhythm. His heels dug into the backs of Sebastian's thighs. "Sebastian?"

"Yes—God—that's so good." Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Leslie's body curving and thrusting against his; he would have had him bent over the table already if the sight wasn't already so intoxicating. Their cocks sliding back and forth between his calloused fingers left his nerves sparking. "Fuck, you're doing great, Leslie. Don't stop." He tightened his grip and pumped faster. "Don't stop."

Leslie sped up. "Don't stop," he echoed, driving Sebastian ever further out of his wits. "Don't stop!" His head tipped back with a groan and his thrusts grew ragged. The table pounded against the wall, adding vibration to the mix that charged them both. "Please, please, _please_ …!"

Sebastian couldn't help himself—he shoved the thighs off him and dropped to his knees, sucking Leslie's cock down his throat. Spurt after spurt of warm come trickled into him and he lapped it up with all the voracity his partners had shown him not long before. He stroked Leslie's waist through his climax and tried to get his fingertips to memorize every little shiver and goose bump. He was so fucking sweet, and once he was spent Sebastian clawed back to his feet, determined to shove every inch of his throbbing dick up that sweet virgin ass of his—

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!"

Sebastian turned, drunk and senseless, just in time to catch a pistol whip to the temple. The blow crumpled him, and as he flopped, groaning, on the floor, Leslie hopped off the table. His bare feet pattered behind a pair of tall black pumps.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Kidman hollered, and Sebastian shriveled before her. "The bus was one thing but he—Leslie, he's—can't you see he's no ready for that? Jesus Christ, Sebastian!"

"Wait," Sebastian said, but then Kidman kicked him in the stomach, and he curled in on himself, gagging.

"I pray to God it was Ruvik making you do that," she snarled. She took Leslie by the arm and started to lead him out. "Come on, Leslie."

Sebastian reluctantly looked up. He was broiling in mortification and could have vomited as his better senses finally returned to him. But just as the pair made it to the pantry door, Leslie looked back at him, and his eyes pinched with a familiar, malicious smile.

"Ruvik…!" Sebastian forced his legs beneath him. All his shame turned to rage and he threw himself after the retreating pair, only to meet the slamming door face first. "Kidman!" he shouted, pounding at the window and twisting the door handle, but Kidman didn't stop and the door wouldn't budge. "Kidman, that's not Leslie! Kidman, stop!"

But Kidman didn't stop, instead guiding Leslie down the emergency stairwell. It took a few shots of the magnum to get the door lock apart, and by then they were out of view. Hissing curses, Sebastian followed.


	14. Interior Motions

Sebastian saw a long, slimy tentacle reach out of the ceiling to snatch away one of the Alter Egos, and all he could think was, _Fuck you_.

He sloshed through waist high water, feeling out the edges of beartraps with his toes to be disarmed, all the while muttering, " _Fuck you_."

He pushed past barriers of fleshy slime that were determined to molest him, shot the heads off Ruvik's monsters two at a time, crawled and climbed and shot his way through fences, in his brain an unrelenting mantra of _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you._

The invisible something-or-other was slithering through the vents and tunnels above him. It may have been stalking him, but as far as Sebastian was concerned, _he_ was the one doing the hunting. Joseph was dead. Kidman had betrayed them, and God only knew where Leslie was. He was all out of patience for any of Ruvik's bullshit, and he was eager to get his teeth in something. He wanted to inflict his wrath on every square foot of Ruvik's despicable world and everything in it.

So when Quell wrapped a tentacle around his leg, he was ready. With rifle in hand he let the creature haul him into the air like a fish on a hook. He got one good luck at his new dance partner, a writhing mass of a squid-like appendages, and that was enough; he shoved the rifle muzzle into its fucking face and pulled the trigger.

Quell shrieked, and with a flick of its "arm" it sent Sebastian crashing through a chain link fence and into what he had to consider an arena. His back ached but that was nothing new, so he vaulted quickly to his feet to meet his incoming adversary. "Come on!" he taunted wildly, replacing the single bullet he'd expended. "You're here to fuck me, right? I want every one of those legs straight up my ass—come and get it!"

With a high-pitched roar, Quell came rushing at him. Sebastian held his ground. When wriggling parasites leapt free from Quell's folds he gave each one a bullet, and when the creature itself was in range, he charged to meet it. He shot it one more time in the face; it didn't slow down, but neither did he, spinning the rifle around so that he could drive its stock straight into Quell's open mouth.

He shattered a row of teeth with such force that Quell flinched back, startled at its prey's aggression. Sebastian didn't relent; he put the rifle to the nearest tentacle and shot it straight off, giving him enough time to beat Quell again in the face. In a hateful daze he beat the creature senseless, breaking its jaw, clearing its mouth of knife-sharp incisors. Quell screamed and cowered and gurgled, and when all its teeth were on the ground, Sebastian tossed his rifle down.

"I'm sick of your shit, Ruvik," Sebastian growled as he opened his fly for the whateverth time. "I'm not taking _anything_ from you now."

He grabbed Quell by its cheeks and dragged its mouth down onto cock. "Suck it," he snarled. "That's what you're here for, right, you piece of shit?" When Quell hissed and tried to retreat, Sebastian stabbed his hunting knife into its neck, not unlike he had with the Doppelganger, using it as leverage to keep it close. "Get the fuck on it already."

Quell whimpered and began to suck. Instead of rows upon rows of teeth, it now had rows of soft, bloody gums, hot and clenching around Sebastian's cock. It was better than he'd expected and he grew almost immediately hard beneath the glorious suction. "That’s right," he grunted, shoving himself deeper. "Suck on it—harder." He rocked with his hips, back and forth, sweating as Quell's tongue tangled around his head. "Harder, you fucker, come on."

Quell obliged, and out of his mind with hate-fueled lust, Sebastian shoved his pants down. "I said I want those tentacles up my ass," he demanded, and Quell obliged him in that, too. A pair of drippy limbs slithered up his thighs and between his ass cheeks, spreading them wide for a third. The tentacle that eased inside him with thick and throbbing, tiny suckers pulling at his tender insides. And it was fucking amazing.

"That's it," said Sebastian, his voice rough as he continued to fuck Quell's mouth. "Get it up there—let me feel it." The tentacle slid deeper, and when he clenched around it, it squirmed. It reminded him of the tiny Alter Ego that had serviced him so well in the underground, and he groaned deeply. One of the suckers was positioned perfectly over his prostate, and its tiny suckling motions sent pleasure cascading all through him. "Oh fuck— _more_!"

Quell whimpered again, but that only increased Sebastian's fervor—he yanked on the handle of the knife and fucked the flesh-hole faster and harder. So Quell obeyed, adding a second tentacle to Sebastian's already stretched ass. It stroked back and forth behind the first, fucking him deeper and deeper until Sebastian all but howled. With his encouragement it added a third, filling him to almost painful levels. He could have sworn he felt his stomach distending from being so well crammed.

"Fuck you," Sebastian hissed continuously as he fucked Quell's face raw, rocking back eagerly on the tentacles that were gliding in and out of him. It was rapturous and he felt _powerful_. "Fuck you, Ruvik, I'm coming for you!"

He shoved as deep into Quell's mouth as he could and came, shuddering and swearing, clenching around the slick meat buried in his ass. When Quell had obediently sucked down every last drop, Sebastian ripped the knife from its throat and leaned away just far enough to stab it where its eyes would have been, all the way to the hilt.

Quell twitched and went limp. The tentacles slid from Sebastian's ass and fell to the ground with a wet slap. Satisfied, he let the rest of it drop. After only a few moments to catch his breath, he pulled his pants back up and retrieved his rifle.

_I'm almost there_ , he thought, turning to head for the elevator. _And I'm nowhere near finished._


	15. The Fucking Within

Sebastian stepped into a chamber ankle deep in viscera brandishing his crossbow. He was ready.

The haunted came pouring out of the walls. Sebastian rose to meet them, plugging them full of bolts and swearing all the while. He pierced skulls, spilled guts into the already soaked pit, exploded and shattered them. His heart thudded with each slain, thrilled at the heat of the blood sloshing over him. He took them apart bullet by bullet, stabbed and burned and crushed. He was taking control. He was _winning_.

And when The Sadist burst into the chamber, Sebastian was _more than_ ready. The rev of the chainsaw made him sweat and it was fitting that it had come to this, back to the beast who had started it all. As The Sadist advanced Sebastian abandoned the crossbow in exchange for the magnum he had been saving for the occasion. "Come on, then," he taunted under his breath as he leveled the gun. "I've been waiting for this."

He fired once into the Sadist's hand, shattering his wrist so that the chainsaw slumped out of his grasp. The next two shots were for his left kneecap, and then two more for the right. The Sadist collapsed into the bloody muck, only half catching himself against one of the room's stone altars. Though groaning and incapacitated he still eyed Sebastian with defiance, and even pulled a dagger out of his belt as if he meant to fight. Sebastian shoved his own knife through the beast's forearm and twisted until the bones cracked. He wanted his prey _helpless_.

"This was your idea from the beginning," Sebastian snarled as he grabbed The Sadist by his shirt and heaved, throwing him up against the altar. "This is what you _want_ , isn't it?" Driven by mad hate he stabbed his knife into The Sadist's hip, severing his belt.

The Sadist shouted, voice muffled by his face mask, but he still sounded more angry than hurt. He squirmed against the stone and couldn't get his shredded kneecaps to hold him enough for an escape attempt. Even when he turned to try to see his attacker, Sebastian smashed him in the back of the head, smashing his face into the altar. The blow was enough to keep him limp while his pants were shoved down.

"I'm gonna give you what you want, Ruvik," Sebastian said as he whipped his cock out, already hard and leaking in anticipation. "Every inch of it." And he rammed the full length of his dick up The Sadist's ass.

The Sadist bellowed, but Sebastian wasn't satisfied. He cut through the leather straps holding The Sadist's facemask, slicing his ear in the process, and pried until the metal had popped free. It wasn't until he could hear his adversary's wordless, furious shouts unhindered that he devoted himself back to the real work. "Go on, howl," he taunted, thrusting into him with all the strength of his hips. His fingers dug into The Sadist's hips hard enough to bruise, and every pump smacked him into the altar. "Go on and _lie_. You sick _fuck_. I know you want this."

Soon enough, the growls of defiance changed their tune. As Sebastian fucked him harder and faster The Sadist's struggles turned to eager squirms, his hatred to arousal. Even as wounded as he was, he arched his back in welcome as his breath huffed out of whatever broken and scarred apparatus he considered his mouth. And Sebastian obliged him. Hours ago he would have wanted The Sadist to cry and beg for mercy, suffering every agony and humiliation that had been inflicted on him; now he thrilled with how much his enemy was enjoying his punishment. What could be sweeter than that, to reduce the muscled brute to writhing whore? Sebastian had never felt so raw, so in control, so much so that it frightened him. But he couldn't stop—didn't want to stop. He pounded into The Sadist again and again, until his entire body ached from the effort, his voice hoarse, and his "lover" wheezing. Until the fire in him raged into an inferno and he came, filling The Sadist to overflowing with pulse after pulse of simmering orgasm.

Sebastian stumbled backward, exhausted, and when his knees gave out he found himself sitting in the slop. It didn't matter. He looked over his work—The Sadist still half-laying on the altar, quivering with pleasure and unable to move—and felt pride and horror go to war in his stomach. He was drenched in blood and tingling with euphoria and didn't know what to make of himself, what he had become. And there was still one more devil to subdue.

With a groan, Sebastian pulled himself to his feet. He didn't bother to try to clean up as he tugged his pants back on. Though there was one more shot in the magnum, and he considered putting it through The Sadist's brain, he backed off. If there were any other creatures left in Ruvik's hell, he wanted them to see his trophy and know well enough to stay out of his way.

He carried on, through another room of vicious Haunted, shredding them beneath his rifle. He used harpoons to pry the safes from the necks of The Keepers. He put the final bullet of the magnum in Ruvik's bulging eye and fought his way to the machine's central chamber, only to be met with Juli, and Leslie, and a confrontation he couldn't win. There was nothing he could do to save Leslie. The world turned over, and at long last he was face to face with his enemy, a monstrosity beyond even what he had imagined.

The Amalgam was enormous, towering over the cerebral landscape with too many limbs and oily flesh stretched tight over an engorged stomach. The sight of its belly swaying with the beast's every movement reminded Sebastian of green gel sloshing down his throat, and he groaned through his teeth. Even one finger would have split him apart, and at its size, even if it had an orifice to fuck it wouldn't have felt it. He had no idea what Ruvik intended him to do with the thing.

But it didn't matter. Staring up at the impossible creature, Sebastian had to admit to himself that he felt almost mad with anticipation. All he cared about was hunger, and flesh, and heat—all that was left of him was conquest and submission, and fighting for his place. When the Amalgam rushed at him he fired his shotgun into its teeth, cracking some and severing the wire strung between them, even if he knew he wouldn't do any good. The jaws parted and he caught a glimpse of Ruvik wedged in the beast's throat as if it were his throne. Sebastian aimed for his head, but with his finger over the trigger, he hesitated. He wasn't ready to win.

The Amalgam snatched him up. Its mouth was filled not with a tongue, but grasping hands with long claws, one grabbing each of his four limbs. The jaws slammed shut and Sebastian was shoved up against the inside of its teeth, barbs from its braces catching in his clothing and skin. Everything throbbed and sweltered around him. He was trapped, Ruvik before him, hurling through the air in the skull of a beast the size of a skyscraper. In all possible ways he was fucked, or about to be.

"Sebastian," said Ruvik, his voice vibrating through Amalgam's skull. For the first time he faced Sebastian entirely exposed—naked, even, his every gnarled scar on display. Bits of stringy muscle stretched directly out of him, connecting him to his gargantuan vessel; with familiar claws digging into his wrists and ankles, teeth at his back, Sebasian could help but feel that he was part of it, too. "How have you enjoyed our time together?"

"Fuck you," Sebastian retorted, but he wasn't fooling anyone. His skin was sizzling, his cock already hard, his asshole twitching. There was only one way this could end, and despite Ruvik's warnings about complacency every part of him was eager for the conclusion. When knife-like talons began to shred his clothing from his body, he struggled, only enough to give the appearance of struggling, even when they drew blood. He relished the sting.

"You don't need to pretend anymore," Ruvik scolded, gliding forward. He peeled the strips of Sebastian's vest and shirt away, cast off his gun harness. His fingers burned Sebastian's skin wherever they touched, and he took clear pleasure in digging his knuckles into every laceration and bruise. "I know why you've come to me." The claws raked over Sebastian's waist and thighs, and he grimaced as Ruvik ripped his pants off. "I know what you want."

"This isn't about me." Sebastian tried not to hiss as Ruvik leaned into him, pressing him harder against the barbed teeth at his back. "You're just using me as your little sex experiment, you fucking virgin psycho."

Ruvik kissed him. For a moment his mouth was tender and almost hesitant, shyly seeking just like the kiss he'd sought from a helpless Sebastian in the depths of his memories. He quickly grew bolder, gripping Sebastian's head with both hands as he crammed his tongue past his teeth. Sebastian bit down, but the taste of blood only heated them both; they leaned into each other, sucking and gnawing, groaning like beasts. Ruvik's hunger was ravenous and his partner wanted every ounce of it focused on him.

Ruvik didn't relent until his obedient appendages had freed Sebastian entirely from his torn clothing—with nothing left to separate them, the heat was overwhelming, Amalgam's saliva making everything wet. Sebastian ached for use of his arms back and could only wriggle as Ruvik rubbed the lengths of their bodies together. "You should be honored by what I've given you already," Ruvik said, and the hands gripping Sebastian's ankles twisted, forcing his knees up. "You barely knew what pleasure was before now, before _me_. And now you're willing to beg me for it." He kissed Sebastian again, hard enough to make his head spin. "Go on and beg."

"Go fuck yourself," Sebastian snarled, even though he was already quivering. He could feel Ruvik's cock flush against his own, outrageously hard and rough with the same scar tissue that covered most of the rest of him. Fuck, he wanted it inside him, and he had to clamp his jaw shut to keep from admitting it.

Ruvik bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "You don't have to say it for me to know," he reminded Sebastian icily. He smeared the blood across Sebastian's mouth and squirmed between his thighs. "You're already _desperate_."

Ruvik thrust into him, and it was perfect—the slick ridges of his cock stroked all along Sebastian's overworked insides, teasing and fulfilling, stretching him just enough that the pain was scintillating. It was just what Sebastian wanted and he couldn't stop from groaning. For a moment they kept still against each other, reveling in the connection finally consummated. Sebastian overflowed with the sensation that maybe he really had desired this all along; pleasure without shame, surrender without culpability. His every mad instinct was being exercised and stimulation pushed to its limits. He wanted to know how far he could go—what rapture lay beyond his mortal reach that Ruvik could show him. So he squirmed, and he panted, and he _begged_.

"Please, Ruvik," he wheezed, rubbing his skin raw against the grip holding his hands at bay. "Fuck me!"

Ruvik pulled back and then thrust into him again, not just using the strength of his own body, but the twisted limbs that made up their hellish boudoir. Amalgam itself seemed to mash the pair of them together, screwing Ruvik's textured cock deeper up Sebastian's ass. The force shook them both and sent fresh blood oozing out of Sebastian's wounds. Again and again, they moved together, each pump of Ruvik's hips an assault that left his partner shaking. Sweat cascaded from his every pore, the salt stinging. Ivory and rusty steel dug into his shoulder blades and Ruvik's teeth carved divots into his shoulder. With every thrust Ruvik's cock swelled inside him, gaining in strength and mass, until it was opening him further than The Sentinel had, stretching deeper than The Sadist. Half of him feared it would rip him apart, the other half hoped for it.

"Yes," Ruvik murmured, groaning, as he sped up. He fucked Sebastian with all his might and trembled all over as if already in ecstasy. "Yes, Sebastian—be mine."

"Yes," Seb agreed deliriously. "Please, don't stop!" When he was finally rewarded with his hands being set free he wrapped Ruvik up, clawing their bodies together as tightly as he could without impeding Ruvik's violent love-making. Their scraping flesh seemed to melt together with the hot, unholy friction, and Sebastian couldn't get enough. "Take me," he begged as Ruvik punished him over and over. He was out of his mind with primal euphoria and was convinced he existed only for this. Amalgam's oozing mouth closed tighter in around them and felt like home. "Please—I don't give a fuck—just don't stop!"

And Ruvik obliged, sealing their mouths in a possessive kiss as he fucked Sebastian senseless.

***

He awoke in the STEM bathtub, gasping and quivering, utterly drenched in his own jizz.

The chamber was quiet. It took him some time before he had the strength to sit up, but when he did he realized that he was alone with the machine, save for a few corpses. The STEM itself had fallen silent and was stripped of its core, and there were no signs of Kidman or Leslie. It was over.

"I did it," he said, testing the sound of his own voice. He stared down at his hands, wiggling his fingers to get used to the sensation of a body that was new to him. After some struggle he got himself out of the tub and forced his knees to support him. "I did it," he said again as he took his first halting steps toward the exit. "I'm free!"

Somewhere, Mobius likely had Leslie in their hands, and were putting him through all manner of tests with no idea that their efforts would be fruitless. He hated to think of his onetime subject under their clumsy and misguided care, but there would be time to liberate him once he got used to his new identity. There was a great deal of work ahead of him, if he was convince his "superiors" and the world at large that he was Sebastian Castellanos, survivor of a bizarre and deadly tragedy. He had ever confidence regarding his success.

But first, a shower, and maybe even a sensual reprieve. Ruvik chuckled to himself, knowing that no experience of pleasure in the physical world could compare to what he had drawn from his unlikely lover in STEM. But with echoes of Sebastian's enraptured consciousness still tickling the back of his mind, he was eager to begin experimenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos, comments, and follows! Your support means a lot to me, and I'm thrilled that there are so many kinksters still kicking around in this fandom >:3 It's been a ton of fun and I hope you enjoyed it, too.
> 
> I know I said before that I planned to do a TEW2 version of this fic as well, but at the moment I'm not really planning to. STEM being run by Seb's little girl kind of puts a damper on the sexiness, and the chapter divisions aren't very clear or easy to work with. But if you have any specific requests for Seb scenarios, feel free to put them in the comments, and I'll probably do a couple extra chapters just as flat out PWPs. If you've stuck with the fic this long, you've earned it! ;)


End file.
